Vie ou Mort?
by gengen07
Summary: Après la mort de Buffy, Willow se réconforte dans les bras d'Alex. Lorsqu'il arrive quelque chose à Alex, Willow devra faire un choix déchirant: rejoindre Alex ou l'oublier à jamais. AlexWillow
1. Retour au bon vieux temps

Le texte en italique sont les pensées des personnages. La fanfic se situe après l'épisode The Gift de la saison 5.

**Chapitre 1 – Retour au bon vieux temps**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Buffy était décédée et ses amis l'avaient mis en terre il y a quelques jours. Willow n'avait pas tenu le coup à la maison des Summers, Dawn n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et ça lui donnait envie de pleurer à elle aussi, mais elle devait rester forte devant la jeune sœur de Buffy. C'est pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée chez Alex aujourd'hui, laissant Dawn avec Tara. Elle était assise sur le canapé de son ami et pleurait toutes les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées toute la semaine, Alex était à ses côtés, les yeux plein d'eau.

Willow : Je m'excuse de m'être pointé ici sans avertir, mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps là-bas, sinon je craquais. Voir Dawn qui n'arrête pas de pleurer...

Alex : Tu peux venir ici quand tu en as envie, sans t'avertir, tu le sais.

W : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans elle?

Al : C'est ce que je me demande depuis une semaine.

Alex tendit la boîte de mouchoir à son amie. Elle en prit un et se moucha bruyamment.

W : J'ai peut-être dérangé tes plans?

Al : Non, tu sais... j'ai pas trop envie de faire quoi que ce soit ces derniers temps.

W : Tu voulais peut-être rester avec Anya aujourd'hui?

Al : Elle me trouve ennuyant. On ne se voit que très rarement depuis une semaine.

W : Vous n'allez pas rompre toujours?

Al : Je ne crois pas, ça va se replacer.

W : J'espère bien.

Al : Tu veux passer la soirée ici, on va s'installer devant la télé et regarder des vieux films comme dans le temps.

W : Ouais... ça nous changera les idées.

Willow téléphona à Tara pour lui dire qu'elle allait rentrer tard. Alex commanda ensuite une pizza. Il sortit une nouvelle boîte de mouchoir pour Willow, qui avait vidé l'autre en arrivant. Il sortit ensuite un gros sac de chips et alla chercher une grosse couverture. Il s'installa ensuite à côté de Willow, ils s'abrièrent avec la grosse couverture. Ils n'étaient pas installés depuis cinq minutes qu'on sonna à la porte.

Al : Ça doit être la pizza!

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Anya.

Al : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Anya : Je me demandais si tu avais envie qu'on passe la nuit ensemble, ça fait déjà quelques soirs que tu refuses...

Al : Non, pas ce soir, Willow est ici.

An : Pourquoi?

Al : Elle avait besoin de parler.

Anya entra dans l'appartement et découvrit Willow sous une énorme couverture qui regardait la télé.

An : C'est le grand luxe pour vous!

Al : On fait comme dans le temps; on s'installe devant la télévision pour regarder de vieux films, ensevelis sous une énorme couverture et on mange une pizza et des tonnes de chips, tu veux te joindre à nous?

An : Trop ringard pour moi.

Al : C'est comme tu veux.

An : Quand tu voudras à nouveau coucher avec moi, tu me feras signe.

Elle sortit, quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnette de la porte retentit à nouveau. Cette fois c'était le livreur de pizza. Alex paya la note et referma la porte en emportant la pizza avec lui au salon.

W : Vous vous êtes disputés? À cause de moi?

Al : Non, elle est seulement en colère parce qu'elle aurait voulu passer la nuit ici...

W : Pourquoi tu as refusé? Je ne passerai pas la nuit ici.

Al : J'avais pas trop envie.

Willow ne posa pas de questions.

Al : Mais je l'ai quand même invité à se joindre à nous. Elle a refusé prétextant que c'était trop ringard.

W : Ça l'ait peut-être... Dans le temps, quand on parlait de faire une soirée comme ça et que Cordelia avait le malheur de nous entendre, elle ne se priait pas pour nous dire qu'on était seulement des perdants.

Al : Dans ce temps, toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour Cordelia de nous traiter de perdants.

W : Elle a beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle est à Los Angeles.

Al : Comment tu sais?

W : On s'est parlé au téléphone une fois ou deux. Et je suis allé à L.A. cette semaine...

Al : Tu es allé à L.A.?

W : J'ai été avertir Angel... pour Buffy.

Al : Et tu ne m'as rien dit?

W : Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Mais ça va, je suis ici maintenant.

Al : J'aurais aimé que tu m'avertisses.

W : Bon ça va, je suis désolée. Quel film on peut regarder?

Alex ouvrit la boîte de la pizza en se servant une grosse pointe. Il s'empara de la télécommande et se mit à zapper pour trouver un film.

Al : Tiens en voilà un.

W : Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Al : Je sais pas trop. On va voir...

C'était le genre de soirée qui remontait toujours le moral de Willow. Le film n'avait jamais beaucoup d'importance, ils s'amusaient quand même. Alex s'empiffrait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de rien avaler. Willow rigolait de toutes les blagues que son copain faisait.

Al : Tu vas manger ce dernier morceau?

W : Non, je te le laisse.

Al : Tu n'as presque rien avalé de toute la soirée.

W : Je n'ai pas grand appétit. Et il faut bien que je t'en laisse.

Le film sur lequel ils étaient tombés était un vieux film d'amour. Le genre de film où toutes les filles pleurent à la fin. Lorsque le film fut terminé, Willow essaya de dissimuler ses larmes.

Al : N'essaie pas de te cacher, je t'ai vu!

W : Tu as vu quoi?

Al : Tu pleurais.

W : Je trouve ça ridicule de pleurer à la fin d'un film, mais c'est tellement beau.

Al : Pourquoi les filles pleurent toujours à la fin de ce genre de film?

W : Parce que c'est beau. Ça n'arriverait jamais ce genre d'histoire dans la vraie vie.

Al : C'est un film, c'est pas la vraie vie.

W : Oui, mais combien de filles rêvent que ce genre de truc leur arrive? Beaucoup.

Al : Toi? Tu rêves à ça?

W : J'ai longtemps rêvé que mon prince charmant m'amenait sur son cheval blanc et que nous vivions une vie parfaite.

Al : Tu rêves qu'un prince t'amène? Ou une princesse?

W : Ah! Alex!

Al : Quoi? J'essaie juste d'entretenir la discussion.

W : Je vais devoir aller retrouver ma princesse.

Al : Tu pars tout de suite? Il n'est pas très tard.

W : Je sais mais je ne veux pas laisser Tara seule trop longtemps.

Al : Elle n'est pas seule, elle est avec Dawn.

Willow se leva et enfila sa veste. Alex se leva à son tour. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le remercier et l'enlaça. Alex l'embrassa, il avait eu envie de le faire toute la soirée. Elle le repoussa tranquillement.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Al : Je m'excuse...


	2. Première fois

**Chapitre 2 – Première fois**

Elle approcha lentement son visage de celui de son ami et tenta de l'embrasser à son tour. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le baiser dura plusieurs secondes, puis ils se décollèrent lentement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis se rapprochèrent. Alex prit Willow par la taille et l'attira avec lui jusqu'au salon. Willow mit ses bras autour du cou d'Alex en le suivant. Alex se laissa tomber sur le canapé, entraînant la petite rouquine avec lui.

Al : Est-ce que je peux en conclure que tu resteras un peu?

Comme seule réponse, il reçut un baiser. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus passionnés et profonds. Willow se leva, en enlevant sa veste. Alex se leva à son tour, en l'entraînant vers la chambre à coucher. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et basculèrent pour se retrouver tous les deux allongés sur le lit. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Alex passa ses mains sous le chandail de Willow, caressant doucement son ventre. Il remonta ensuite le chandail pour le lui retirer, Willow releva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle entreprit ensuite de déboutonner la chemise d'Alex. Une fois grande ouverte, elle caressa son torse. Alex détacha le bouton qui retenait le pantalon de Willow, aussitôt fait, celui-ci glissa le long de ses minces jambes. Willow défit la boucle de ceinture d'Alex et le laissa retirer son pantalon lui-même. Alex était par-dessus Willow, il l'embrassait doucement, passant ses mains sous elle pour défaire l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, puis il s'arrêta et se releva. Il avait peur d'aller trop vite. Willow retira elle-même son soutien-gorge et emmena Alex à s'étendre sur elle, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle avait envie de lui. Alex lui caressa doucement la poitrine. Willow sentit une bosse qui s'était formé dans le caleçon de son ami. Alex retira lentement la petite culotte de son amie et fit glisser son boxer. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il s'enfonça lentement en elle, il ne put la quitter du regard. Willow poussait de petits gémissements. Après plusieurs va-et-vient, ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ils continuèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, savourant ce moment. Plus rien n'existait, ils étaient seuls.

W : C'était bon!

Al : Ouais, merveilleux!

W : Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là?

Al : Je ne me souviens plus.

Ils discutèrent un moment, puis Willow embrassa son amant et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle regarda l'heure : 3h30. Willow se leva précipitamment. Alex se réveilla en sursaut.

Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

W : Tara!?

Al : Quoi? Elle est ici?

W : Non, je ne devais pas revenir si tard.

Al : Tu lui as dit que tu rentrerais tard, je t'ai entendu.

W : Ouais... mais c'était une phrase comme ça, ça ne voulait pas dire que je resterais toute la nuit.

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

W : Oh! Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! Je n'aurais jamais dû... Alex! Je sors avec Tara.

Alex ne savait pas quoi répondre.

W : Et puis, tu es mon meilleur ami! Je ne peux pas coucher avec mon meilleur ami!

Al : C'est un peu tard pour penser à ça.

W : Alex! Arrête, je ne rigole pas.

Elle ramassa ses vêtements sur le sol et les enfila rapidement. Alex la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, les draps autour de la taille.

Al : Est-ce que tu reviendras?

W : Alex, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Al (déçu) : D'accord...

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

W : Non!

Al : Ok...

Elle sortit puis referma la porte. Elle resta de l'autre côté de la porte et s'effondra en larmes.

_Comment ai-je pu faire ça à Tara? Je ne pourrai plus la regarder en face. Et Alex! Je ne serai plus capable de le voir comme un simple ami. Cette nuit a été si merveilleuse... ah! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là! Je ne peux pas penser ça! C'est mal ce qu'on a fait, très mal!_

Elle essuya ses larmes, se releva et partit. Arrivée devant la maison, elle resta plusieurs minutes devant à réfléchir, à essayer de se calmer.

_Tara ne saura pas ce que j'ai fait. Personne ne saura jamais. Je garderai le silence... et je demanderai à Alex d'en faire de même. S'il n'est pas stupide, il ne dira rien à personne._

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis entra. À première vue, tout le monde semblait être monté se coucher. Elle grimpa l'escalier, passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre, Tara dormait. Elle se dirigea à la salle de bain et prit une douche. Elle alla ensuite se coucher aux côtés de Tara.

De son côté, Alex, encore déçu, retourna à son lit, qui portait encore les traces de sa nuit avec Willow, les traces de leurs ébats, de leur première fois... ensemble.


	3. Remords

**Chapitre 3 - Remords**

Le lendemain, Giles leur avait tous donné rendez-vous au Magic Box. Il avait une nouvelle à leur annoncer. Alex espérait pouvoir discuter avec Willow de ce qui c'était passé, mais comme il l'avait prévu, elle l'ignora totalement lorsqu'elle fit son apparition à la boutique. Lorsque toute la bande fut réunie, Giles ne tourna pas autour du pot et annonça clairement ses intentions.

Giles : J'ai décidé de retourner vivre en Angleterre...

W : Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça? Les démons, les vampires?

G : Je ne suis pas très utile pour cette chasse, vous le savez autant que moi. Étant donné que Buffy est... n'est plus ici... et que Buffy-bot a pris sa place, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais.

Dawn : Pour nous.

G : Je serai toujours là pour vous, il y a le téléphone, la poste, je pourrai même vous rendre quelques visites. Et il y a même le net maintenant. Avec l'aide de Willow, j'ai réussi à me connecter plusieurs fois sur le net, vous pourrez donc m'écrire quand vous en aurez envie.

An : Et la boutique?

G : Je sais que tu pourras en prendre soin. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

An (très heureuse) : Oui! Quand partez-vous?

Al : Anya! Je sais que tu as hâte d'acquérir la boutique, mais ne sois pas si pressée.

G : Je pars dans une semaine. Je vous rappelle que la boutique m'appartient toujours en grande partie. Ne l'oubliez pas.

W : Vous allez nous manquer.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous pour se faire une grosse accolade de groupe. C'est à ce moment que Buffy-bot fit son entrée.

Buffy-bot : Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On se démontre notre affection? Je peux me joindre à vous?

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, tout le monde était autour de la grande table. Giles avait amené des beignets et du café pour tout le monde, sauf pour Dawn, à qui il avait pris un chocolat chaud. Willow et Alex étaient assis un à côté de l'autre, Alex lui frôla la cuisse avec sa main. Elle lui jeta un regard du genre « Arrête ça tout de suite ». Il retira sa main. Dawn demanda à Willow pour passer la journée et peut-être même la nuit chez Janice. Willow accepta immédiatement, c'était la première fois depuis la mort de Buffy que Dawn voulait sortir, elle n'allait tout de même pas refuser. Dawn partit aussitôt. Plusieurs clients entrèrent dans la boutique. Giles et Anya durent retourner au travail. Il ne restait que Tara, Willow et Alex autour de la table. Tara et Willow lisaient. En fait, Tara lisait et Willow essayait de lire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Alex s'approcha de Willow et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement à l'arrière de la boutique. Willow le suivit.

Al : Tu ne vas pas m'ignorer comme ça pour toujours?

W : Alex, comprends-moi. Tara et moi, ça va bien en ce moment, je ne veux pas gâcher ça comme... (elle se tut)

Al : Comme?

W : Comme il y a trois ans, avec Oz.

Al : Ok, on a peut-être, une nouvelle fois, fait une erreur, mais on ne va pas commencer à s'ignorer.

W : Alex, on a... (elle baissa la voix) On a couché ensemble. C'est pas rien.

Al : Non, c'est pas rien, j'avoue, mais... Le meilleur moyen de nous faire prendre, c'est de s'ignorer.

W : Ok, je suis désolée. Je voulais juste pas que Tara s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Toi tu n'as pas peur qu'Anya soupçonne quoi que ce soit?

Al : Willow, ça ne se voit pas dans notre figure qu'on a couché ensemble.

W : Comment tu peux être si calme?

Al : Personne ne saura rien de tout ça, à moins qu'on en parle ou qu'on ne fasse pas attention.

W : Je ne veux pas en parler. Et je te défends de dire quoi que ce soit à quiconque!

Al : Je ne dirai rien à personne.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement. Willow rejoignit Tara, tandis qu'Alex disait au revoir à tout le monde, il rentrait chez lui.

Tara : Je peux de demander qu'est-ce qui se passe?

W : Oh! (elle se demanda quoi lui dire) Rien, il voulait seulement savoir comment ça allait. Hier, je me suis vraiment effondrée. J'ai pleuré un bon moment.

T : Il s'inquiète pour toi.

W : Oui, ça doit être ça.

Lorsque la journée fut presque finie, Anya alla frapper à l'appartement d'Alex.

An : Ça te dirait de faire l'amour avec moi toute la nuit?

Alex, qui pensait toujours à sa nuit avec Willow, pensa à refuser. Mais il se mit à réfléchir. _Si je refuse, elle va peut-être se douter de quelque chose... non... ça fait une semaine qu'elle vient ici tous les soirs et que je ne veux rien faire. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec Willow hier qu'elle va nécessairement le savoir. Mais je ne peux penser à autre chose qu'à Willow, qu'à la nuit merveilleuse qu'on a passé ensemble. Peut-être que si je couche avec Anya, cette nuit avec Willow s'estompera de mes pensées. Je ne serai peut-être plus obsédé par cette idée. Mais en un sens, est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'oublier cette nuit? Non, c'était trop bon._

Anya était toujours planté devant lui et attendait une réponse.

An : C'est oui ou c'est non?

Al : Je suis fatigué, mais...

An : Ah non, pas encore... Ça fait une semaine que tu me sors la même excuse.

Al : Ça a été une semaine éprouvante.

An : C'est Buffy qui est morte pas toi.

Al : Je suis fatigué, mais je veux bien que tu passes la nuit ici.

Il la fit entrer puis ils allèrent immédiatement à la chambre à coucher d'Alex. Anya avait l'intention de profiter d'Alex au maximum pendant qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Alex la laissa faire. Ils couchèrent ensemble, mais Alex continuait de penser à Willow. Il s'imaginait avec elle. Il dût se retenir à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas prononcer son nom.

Chez les Summers, la maison était vide, à l'exception d'une chambre à l'étage, la chambre de Willow et Tara. Elles avaient profité de l'absence de Dawn pour s'amuser. Elles étaient maintenant en train de se reposer. Willow était appuyé sur les genoux de Tara. Elle avait l'air songeuse.

T : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

W : Rien.

Tara ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle se dit que son amie devait encore penser à Buffy.

Willow évita Alex pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Lors du départ de Giles, elle lui avait à peine adressé un bonjour. Puis un matin, elle trouva une enveloppe adressée à son nom dans la boîte aux lettres.


	4. Lettres Secrètes

**Chapitre 4 – Lettres secrètes**

Elle prit l'enveloppe et reconnut l'écriture d'Alex. Elle lut les premières lignes et décida d'attendre d'être seule pour lire la suite de cette lettre. Elle l'enfouit dans une de ses poches et continua sa journée, comme prévu.

Le lendemain, alors que Tara était sortie faire l'épicerie et que Dawn était chez Janice, Willow ressortit la lettre et commença à lire.

_Chère Willow, je sais que c'est plutôt impersonnel cette façon de communiquer avec toi,  
mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour affirmer ce que je pensais. En face de toi, je  
n'en ai pas la force. Comme tu sais déjà, je ne suis pas très doué dans l'écriture, comme  
dans ce que je dis d'ailleurs, mais ce que j'écris ici, je le pense vraiment. Willow, la nuit,  
ou plutôt les heures, qu'on a passé ensemble ont été merveilleuses. Je n'arrive pas à les  
effacer de ma mémoire. Je ne peux rien oublier de cette soirée, la beauté de ton corps, la  
douceur de ta peau, la délicatesse de tes lèvres, ton parfum envoûtant, tes yeux clairs,  
plongés dans les miens, me suppliant de continuer, le goût de tes lèvres, si sucrées, ta  
peau, sur ma langue, laissant une douce saveur de fruits, tes gémissements de plaisir, je  
les entends encore, ainsi que tes baisers résonnant dans mes oreilles. Mon dos porte  
encore les marques de tes ongles que tu as enfoncés dans ma peau lorsque nous sommes  
arrivés au point culminant de cette relation. Je ne peux rien oublier. Je revois encore le  
petit air timide que tu as fait quand on s'est retrouvé nus tous les deux. J'ai imaginé ce  
__jour des milliers de fois, depuis des années, mais jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous, je  
n'aurais pu imaginer cette nuit aussi parfaite, c'était mille fois mieux que ce que je m'étais  
figuré. C'était au-delà de mes espérances. Toute la soirée, j'ai voulu te donner ce baiser,  
qui a fait qu'on s'est retrouvé si près, le baiser qui a donné à la soirée une toute autre  
direction. Toute la soirée, j'ai retardé le moment où je me lancerais à l'eau. Quand je t'ai  
embrassé, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu répondrais à ce baiser de cette façon. Je  
n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on se retrouverait au lit. C'était la plus belle nuit de toute mon  
existence. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de plaisir aussi intense avec quelqu'un qu'avec toi. Mais  
je ne regrette rien... à part une seule chose. Je me rends compte, que plus rien ne sera  
comme avant. Seras-tu froide avec moi? M'ignoreras-tu chaque jour? Détourneras-tu le  
regard quand tu verras que je pose les yeux sur toi? Toutes ces questions, je connais déja  
les réponses. Et c'est la seule chose que je regretterai pour le restant de ma vie. Je ne  
voulais pas te perdre, mais en faisant ça, j'ai augmenté mes chances de te voir t'éloigner  
de moi à jamais. Mon désir brûlant pour toi ne cesse d'augmenter, mais pour toi, je suis  
prêt à l'étouffer. Je suis prêt à écraser cette passion pour toi. Parce que je tiens trop à toi,  
sans toi, je ne suis rien. Je t'aime, et t'aimerai toujours. Alex. -xxx-_

Une larme glissa de sa joue. Elle la relut à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne savait plus que faire. _Croit-il vraiment que ça pourrait marcher entre nous? Honnêtement, moi je ne sais pas. Oui, j'ai longtemps aimé Alex, mais maintenant je suis avec Tara. Mais cette nuit, je ne peux pas l'oublier non plus, est-ce un signe? Devrais-je lui répondre? Aller le voir? Lui téléphoner?_ Willow sortit brutalement de ses pensées lorsque Tara revint. Elle enfouit à nouveau la lettre d'Alex au fond d'une poche et aida Tara à se débarrasser des sacs d'épicerie.

Le lendemain, lorsque Tara fut monté se coucher, elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine et entreprit de répondre à la lettre d'Alex. Elle griffonna quelques mots, mais elle n'arriva à rien. Elle reposa son crayon, puis monta se coucher, après avoir fait disparaître ses quelques feuilles brouillon.

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir relu la lettre des dizaines de fois, elle déposa une enveloppe sous la porte de son ami.

Alex n'aperçut l'enveloppe que le lendemain matin. Il la ramassa puis s'installa sur le canapé pour la lire.

_Mon très cher Alex, je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à te répondre, mais je ne  
trouvais les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. Tout comme toi, je n'arrive pas à te dire  
ces choses en face. La nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, il y a maintenant près d'un  
mois, reste, tout comme toi, ineffaçable. Et ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas essayé de  
l'oublier. Chaque petits gestes que tu as fait ce soir là restent gravés dans ma mémoire.  
Lorsque tes lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, je n'ai pas pu résister. Lorsque tes  
mains se sont posées sur moi, j'ai fondu. La délicatesse dont tu as fait preuve lorsque tu  
m'as enlevé chacun de mes vêtements. Le regard que tu as posé sur moi lorsque tu t'es  
introduit, ce regard qui cherchait à voir le plaisir que tu me donnais. Je pouvais y voir  
tout le désir que tu avais pour moi. La douceur de tes mouvements, ne voulant rien  
brusquer. Lorsque tu as ralenti la cadence au bon moment, pour faire durer cet instant,  
c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Faire durer cet instant. Tu m'as fait ressentir des  
choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant. Durant cette nuit, tu m'as fait  
atteindre le point de jouissance à plusieurs reprises. C'était la plus belle nuit de toute  
mon existence. Et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu l'admettre avant ce soir. Je regrette de  
t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait. Tu ne méritais pas que je t'ignore, que je t'évite, que je  
fasse tout en sorte pour ne pas être seule avec toi. J'ai seulement peur. Peur de quoi? Je  
ne sais pas. Peur que quelqu'un apprenne ce qui s'est passé, peur que Tara me laisse, peur  
de t'aimer, peur qu'Anya m'en veuille, mais surtout, peur de perdre ton amitié, peur que tu  
m'abandonnes. Ça fait maintenant près d'un mois que des milliers de questions me  
traversent la tête, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que cette nuit, je la  
revis dès que je ferme les yeux, chaque soir, le même rêve surgit, et je revis la plus belle  
nuit de ma vie. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je te fais endurer. Mais je veux que tu saches  
que oui, je t'aime et je regrette la façon dont j'ai réagi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un  
jour et qu'on pourra se revoir. Willow -xxx-_

Alex relut la lettre maintes fois. Willow semblait avoir, elle aussi, beaucoup de difficultés à continuer à vivre une vie comme avant après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Mais elle semblait également ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie. Il tomba sur la boîte vocale.

Al : Willow, j'aurais besoin de te parler, s'il te plaît, rappelle-moi.


	5. Réconciliation

**Chapitre 5 – Réconciliation**

Lorsque Willow prit le message, elle n'arriva pas à déceler la moindre émotion dans la voix d'Alex. _Veut-il me revoir parce qu'il s'ennuie? Parce qu'il en a marre qu'on se fasse la tête? Parce qu'il a des problèmes? Ou simplement pour qu'on discute? On a grand besoin de s'expliquer tous les deux. Est-ce que je le rappelle? Ou je vais directement chez lui?_ Willow demanda à Tara ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire pendant la journée.

T : J'ai promis à Anya de l'aider avec l'inventaire. Tu vas venir nous aider?

W : Il aurait fallu que je parle à Alex aujourd'hui.

T : Vous ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis un sacré moment, vous êtes-vous disputés?

W : Non. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas trop eu le temps de se voir.

T : D'accord.

W : Veux-tu que j'aille t'aider avec l'inventaire plutôt que d'aller voir Alex? Je peux toujours aller le voir demain.

T : Non, vas-y, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de travail de toute façon.

W : D'accord, merci. Que fait Dawn?

T : Elle est en haut, elle prépare son sac pour aller chez Janice.

W : Encore? La mère de Janice va sûrement lui demander de payer un loyer. (elle éclata de rire) Elle est toujours rendue là-bas.

T : Je crois qu'elle essaie seulement d'oublier Buffy en passant plus de temps avec Janice. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle passe la journée là?

W : Ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux seulement qu'elle soit heureuse.

Tara partit pour la boutique de magie, tandis que Willow prit le temps de lire le journal. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder Alex ni comment ça allait se passer. Elle parcourut le journal très lentement, puis lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se força à se rendre chez Alex.

Rendue devant la porte de l'appartement, elle n'osa pas frapper tout de suite.

W : Salut Alex, tu voulais me parler? Non, c'est pas bon ça. Salut! Comment ça va? Non, ça non plus, on dirait que je fais comme si de rien n'était. Salut, de quoi tu veux me parler? Non, trop directe.

Elle cogna à la porte sans s'en rendre compte. Alex lui ouvrit et la fit entrer sans dire un mot. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et il y eut un long moment de silence. Puis Willow brisa enfin le silence.

W : J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de se parler en personne plutôt qu'au téléphone. J'aurais peut-être dû avertir avant d'arriver.

Al : Non, ça va.

W : Est-ce que tu me détestes?

Al : Non.

W : Est-ce que tu m'en veux?

Al : Non.

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Al : Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là?

W : Arrivé où?

Al : Là! À ne plus se parler, à ne plus se voir.

W : C'est ma faute. J'ai voulu réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait, et je t'ai exclu de ma vie. Je suis désolée.

Al : Ça va.

W : Non Alex, ça ne va pas. (elle éclata en sanglots) Je suis égoïste.

Alex la serra contre lui.

W : J'ai tout fait pour que notre amitié soit perdue. On aurait pu arranger ça, il y a quelques semaines, mais à cause de moi, c'est trop tard, j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

Al : Non, on peut toujours recoller les morceaux.

Elle se desserra de l'étreinte d'Alex, puis se prit la tête dans les mains.

Al : Il faut qu'on essaie de faire en sorte qu'on soit capable de se voir en public. Je ne crois pas être capable de rester éloigné de toi bien longtemps, ça fait trop mal. Will, je te connais depuis pratiquement toujours. On a toujours été ensemble. Puis du jour au lendemain, je ne peux plus t'approcher à cause d'une bêtise que j'ai commise.

W : Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Al : Si je t'avais laissé partir ce soir-là, sans t'embrasser, rien ne ce serait produit, puis on aurait continué à se voir... comme avant.

W : C'est ma faute tout ça. Depuis toujours, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que je voulais, je veux tout et rien. Et maintenant, c'est fou, je veux tant être avec toi. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas perdre Tara. Aïe... j'ai mal à la tête.

Alex se leva et ramena deux aspirines et un verre d'eau à son amie.

Al : Prends ça.

Puis il se rassit à côté d'elle. Il hésita quelques instants, puis se mit à lui masser les tempes.

W : Il ne faut pas.

Al : Oui, il faut pas, non. Et non, il faut pas, non, ça veut dire, il faut pas.

Il relâcha tranquillement les tempes de Willow. Brusquement, elle lui attrapa la figure, la rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Alex, surpris, lui rendit ses baisers. Willow s'assit à califourchon sur lui et entoura le cou d'Alex de ses bras.


	6. Relation Magique

**Chapitre 6 – Relation Magique**

À la boutique de magie, Tara plaçait du matériel sur une étagère pendant qu'Anya répondait à un client. Lorsque le client eut payé ses achats et sortit de la boutique, Tara s'avança vers Anya.

T : Est-ce qu'Alex a un comportement étrange ces temps-ci?

An : Un comportement étrange? Je ne sais pas trop, on ne se voit presque pas. Il refuse que j'aille coucher chez lui. Ça dure depuis la mort de Buffy. Tu sais, on a fait l'amour seulement deux ou trois fois depuis un mois.

T : Anya, je ne veux pas savoir ça. Ça ne regarde que vous.

An : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

T : Je trouve que Willow est bizarre depuis quelques temps.

An : Tu crois que c'est la mort de Buffy qui fait cet effet?

T : J'en sais rien. Je croyais, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'elle et Alex avaient pratiquement cessé de se voir, et je crois que ça a un rapport avec ça.

An : Ils se sont peut-être disputés.

T : Peut-être, mais quand je lui ai demandé, elle m'a répond que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait eu aucune chicane.

An : Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes?

T : Parce que je sens que ça ne va pas. En plus, j'ai remarqué, pas que ça me dérange, mais ce n'est pas elle du tout, elle ne fait plus de magie. Avant, elle utilisait la magie pour pratiquement n'importe quelle raison. Fermer les rideaux, allumer la lumière. Maintenant plus rien.

An : Je croyais que tu trouvais qu'elle faisait trop de magie?

T : Oui, mais ce n'est pas son genre de tout arrêter du jour au lendemain.

An : J'ai lu quelque part que lorsqu'on perd un être cher, ça perturbe nos habitudes. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, elle est une grande fille. Si elle a des problèmes, elle t'en parlera.

* * *

De retour à l'appartement d'Alex. Willow est toujours sur les genoux d'Alex.

W : Est-ce qu'Anya a la clé de l'appartement?

Al : Oui, pourquoi?

Willow étira son bras vers la porte d'entrée.

W : Verrouille-toi.

Le porte d'entrée se verrouilla immédiatement.

W : Apparatus Loquet.

Un loquet supplémentaire apparut sur la porte.

Al : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?

W : On ne se fera pas déranger.

Al : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tout ça.

W (embarrassée) : Hum... Je le fais disparaître?

Elle se releva.

Al : Non, laisse-le là.

Il la ramena vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Willow déboutonna sa blouse et enleva le t-shirt d'Alex.

* * *

De retour à la Magic Box. Tara continuait de classer du matériel.

T : J'aurais jamais cru qu'il y aurait autant de travail.

An : Depuis que Giles est parti, c'est vraiment le fouillis ici.

T : Il te manque?

An : Je dois admettre que oui. J'avais hâte de posséder cette boutique, mais sans lui, c'est beaucoup plus difficile.

T : Quand je pense que Willow m'a proposé de venir aider...

An : Et elle n'est pas venue? Une aide de plus n'est jamais de refus.

T : Elle devait parler à Alex. Comme ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps, je me suis dit qu'elle était mieux d'aller le voir, et je croyais qu'il y aurait moins de choses à faire.

Un client entra, Anya se précipita vers lui.

An : Est-ce que je peux vous aider?

* * *

À l'appartement, Willow et Alex étaient maintenant étendus sur le tapis du salon, à moitié nus, et ils s'embrassent toujours avec autant de fougue. Lorsque Alex retira le string de son amie, un papier tomba sur le sol.

Al : Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il l'ouvrit tranquillement, et découvrit la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite.

W : Je la garde toujours sur moi.

Alex laissa tomber la lettre et embrassa à nouveau la rouquine.

* * *

À la boutique, c'est le calme plat. Plus un client ne rôde dans les allées.

T : C'est toujours calme comme ça?

An : À cette heure, oui. C'est un temps mort j'imagine.

T : Ça te permet de te reposer.

An : Pas pendant l'inventaire.

Anya énumérait des objets sur une liste et Tara vérifiait si le matériel était présent sur les tablettes.

An : Yeux de rats ?

T : Un bocal plein. Biark! Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment du monde qui achète ça?

An : Non, je n'en ai jamais vendu un seul. Essence de Violette?

T : Oui, c'est bon.

An : Extraits de racines de rose?

T : Il n'en reste plus beaucoup.

An : Ok, je note. Sauge?

T : Il n'en reste plus. Dommage, j'en aurais eu besoin.

An : D'accord. Tu as l'intention de faire de la magie?

T : Juste un petit rituel sans importance.

An : Plumes de canari? Ah... et regarde pour les plumes de corbeau en même temps.

T : Les plumes de canari, il n'en reste que... sept, huit, neuf. Neuf. Les plumes de corbeau c'est ok.

* * *

De retour à l'appartement d'Alex. Willow tendit la main vers la chambre à coucher, une petite enveloppe flotta jusqu'à eux : un préservatif.

Al : Tu peux vraiment faire bouger tout ce que tu veux, seulement par la pensée?

W : Ouais, en me concentrant un peu, je peux faire pratiquement n'importe quoi.

Al : Tu es forte.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Alex s'étendit sur elle et la regarda dans les yeux, comme la première fois. Lorsqu'il fut en elle, il s'aperçut que quelques objets de la pièce s'étaient mis à flotter autour d'eux. Il la regarda puis lui sourit. Lorsque leur plaisir atteignit leur paroxysme, Willow bascula la tête par en arrière, enfonça ses doigts dans le tapis, puis poussa de longs gémissements de plaisir. À ce moment, Alex remarqua que tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce avaient maintenant quitté le sol. Puis il murmura à l'oreille de son amie : « Will, je t'aime. » Ils continuèrent à faire l'amour, tranquillement, en prenant leur temps, faisant durer chaque moment.

* * *

Lorsque Anya se rendit compte qu'il était temps de fermer boutique, elle et Tara n'avaient toujours pas fini l'inventaire.

T : Tu veux que je reste pour finir?

An : Non, on continuera demain. Si tu veux toujours venir, ce ne sera pas de refus. Je vais essayer de convaincre Alex de venir nous aider.

T : Je viendrai demain, c'est promis.

An : Tu vas faire ton rituel ce soir?

T : Non, je n'ai pas de sauge. Et il me manque encore quelques ingrédients.

An : C'est un rituel de quoi?

T : Je veux savoir ce qui tracasse Willow.

An : Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

T : On verra. Tu vas chez Alex ce soir?

An : S'il veut de moi, probablement.

T : Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous?

An : Je ne sais pas. Il est distant. Et le plus étrange, c'est que les quelques fois que nous avons couché ensemble, il n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment là. Il était là physiquement, mais mentalement, il était ailleurs.

T : Ça va s'arranger, avec le temps.

An : Ouais... mais c'est long. Willow aussi, elle redeviendra comme avant avec le temps. Pas besoin de faire ce rituel. C'est sûrement la mort de Buffy qui la perturbe encore.

T : Tu veux un conseil, pour toi et Alex? Vas voir Alex pour autre chose que le sexe. Il en a peut-être marre que tu t'intéresses à lui simplement pour ça.

An : Ouais... peut-être...

* * *

Les deux amants étaient allongés sur le sol. Les objets, qui flottaient tout autour, avaient tous repris leur place initiale. Willow posa sa tête sur celle d'Alex.

W : J'aime écouter le son de ton cœur qui bat, c'est si réconfortant.

Alex posa un baiser sur les cheveux roux de son amante.

Al : Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

W : Quoi?

Al : J'ai demandé Anya en mariage avant la mort de Buffy.

W : Tu as quoi???

Al : Oui, je l'ai demandé en mariage. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir me marier. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

W : Pourquoi tu ne veux plus te marier?

Al : Will, je ne peux pas marier Anya alors que j'aime une autre femme.

W : Tu aimes une autre femme?

Al : Oui, tu sais, une petite rouquine que j'adore, je la connais depuis une quinzaine d'années, et depuis peu, on est devenu un peu plus intime, tu vois le genre.

W : Alex, tu ne peux pas refuser de te marier à cause de moi.

Al : Je ne veux pas me marier avec Anya, c'est tout.

W : Il va falloir que tu en parles avec elle. C'est elle la principale intéressée.

Al : Ouais... mais mieux vaut mourir que d'affronter Anya sur ce sujet.

W : Arrête ça, elle n'est pas si terrible.

Al : Tu ne la connais pas bien, elle est obsédée par ce mariage. Changeons de sujet.

W : Tu sais quelle idée je viens d'avoir?

Al : À quel sujet? Anya?

W : Non, Buffy.

Al : Buffy?

W : Oui, on pourrait essayer de la ressusciter. J'ai vu un rituel dans un vieux bouquin que Giles m'a prêté.

Al : Non, Will, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

W : Mais ça ne te ferait pas plaisir que Buffy vive à nouveau.

Al : Oui, c'est sûr, je serais très heureux, mais la magie c'est dangereux. Et je suis sûr que ce genre de rituel doit être très délicat et extrêmement dangereux, probablement plus que n'importe quoi.

W : Je suis sûre que je pourrais réussir. Avec les bons ingrédients, et l'aide de toute la clique.

Al : Willow, c'est dangereux. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour ramener Buffy.

W : Je ne risque rien. Mais je vais quand même m'informer des dangers que ce rituel peut contenir pour te rassurer.

Willow prit une douche, ils se rhabillèrent, puis lorsqu'elle fut prête à partir, Alex l'attira vers lui.

Al : Est-ce que tu vas m'éviter pendant encore un mois?

W : Non, je te promets.

Al : J'espère bien. Et est-ce que tu reviendras me rendre une autre visite comme celle-ci?

Elle l'embrassa.

Al : C'est un oui ça?

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, en souriant.

W : Peut-être.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, puis remarqua le loquet qu'elle avait fait apparaître.

W : Disparatus Loquet

Le loquet disparut en fumée. Elle sortit de l'appartement après avoir embrassé Alex à plusieurs reprises.


	7. Soirée à quatre

**Chapitre 7 – Soirée à quatre**

Quelques minutes après que Willow eut quitté l'appartement, Anya arriva. _Fiou! Une chance qu'elle n'est pas arrivée plus tôt. On aurait été dans de beaux draps. Comment j'aurais pu lui expliquer ça? Euh... salut, Willow et moi, on couche ensemble, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop._

Al : Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

An : Je voulais seulement te demander si tu viendrais m'aider avec l'inventaire demain.

Al : Tara ne devait pas aller te donner un coup de pouce aujourd'hui?

An : Elle a été là toute la journée. Mais on a toujours pas terminé. Un inventaire sans Giles, c'est... ce n'est pas pareil. Et c'est plus long.

Al : Ok, pas de problème.

An : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?

Al : J'en sais rien encore.

An : Ça te dirait d'aller au Bronze?

Al : Tu veux sortir?

An : Ouais... je me suis dit que peut-être, ça pourrait te changer les idées.

Al : Euh... Ouais, ça me plairait.

An : On peut inviter Tara et Willow à nous rejoindre si tu veux?

Al : Quoi? Tu m'invites à sortir ensuite tu me proposes d'inviter Tara et Willow? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Qu'avez-vous fait de la vrai Anya?

An : Ah! Ah! Très drôle!

Al (en riant) : On pourrait les inviter, oui. Je dois prendre ma douche d'abord, ensuite on pourrait manger un petit quelque chose, ça te dit?

An : Oui. Juste tous les deux?

Al : Ouais juste tous les deux.

An : D'accord.

Alex alla prendre sa douche, pendant qu'Anya fouillait dans le réfrigérateur en quête de quelque chose à grignoter. Alex sortit de la douche peu de temps après en être entrer.

Al : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

An : Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas grand choix dans le réfrigérateur.

Al : Tu as envie que je commande une pizza?

An : Ouais, ça ira.

Alex commanda la pizza. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision en attendant le livreur. Anya posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alex. Alex était mal à l'aise, quelques heures plus tôt, il était assis, sur le même canapé, en train d'embrasser Willow, mais il ne laissa pas paraître son malaise. Après quelques minutes, Anya cessa d'embrasser son amoureux.

An : Est-ce que tu as appelé Willow?

Al : Quoi? Pourquoi? _Ce serait-elle rendu compte de quelque chose???_

An : Pour leur demander, à elle et Tara, si elles veulent se joindre à nous?

Al : Ah... non, on pourrait passer par là et leur demander. _Je l'ai échappé bel._

Le livreur arriva sur l'entrefaite. Ils mangèrent leur pizza en regardant un programme télé, ils prirent leurs vestes et sortirent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de leurs amies, Alex frappa à la porte.

An : Depuis quand tu frappes à la porte? Habituellement, tu entres sans frapper.

Al : Euh... J'en sais rien. C'est comme ça.

Willow ouvrit la porte.

W : Alex? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Al : Salut, on peut entrer... juste quelques minutes.

W : Oui, bien sûr.

An : On se demandait si toi et Tara ne voudriez pas vous joindre à nous. On va au Bronze.

W : Pour quelle occasion?

An : Pour rien. On a juste envie de sortir.

W : Une minute, je vais voir si Tara veut y aller.

Elle monta l'escalier puis redescendit une ou deux minutes plus tard.

W : On veut bien vous accompagner. Mais Tara n'est pas prête, vous voulez attendre un peu?

An : Vous pouvez nous rejoindre là-bas.

Al : Mais Anya, on peut attendre quelques minutes.

An : J'aimerais y aller maintenant.

Al : Bon, d'accord. Alors Will, on se rejoint là-bas?

W : Oui, ça ne sera pas très long.

Al : D'accord, à tout de suite.

Anya sortit de la maison, puis Willow retint Alex à l'intérieur.

W : J'ai vérifié pour le rituel. Ça a l'air plutôt compliqué, mais on devrait y arriver à quatre.

Al : Dangereux?

W : Hum... (elle évita son regard) Un brin.

Al : Willow!

W : Si on prend toutes les précautions, ya pas de risques.

Al : On continuera cette discussion plus tard. Je dois rejoindre Anya.

W : Ouais... À tout de suite.

Alex rejoignit Anya à l'extérieur.

An : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Al : Rien.

An : Pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti tout de suite après moi ?

Al : Willow m'avait parlé d'un truc cet après-midi qu'elle devait vérifier.

An : Et c'est quoi?

Al : Un truc de magie.

An : Elle a recommencé à faire de la magie?

Al : Est-ce qu'elle a déjà arrêté?

An : Tara m'a dit qu'elle ne faisait plus de magie depuis la mort de Buffy, elle s'inquiétait pour ça cet après-midi.

Al : Je peux t'assurer que je l'ai vu utiliser la magie aujourd'hui.

An : Très bien. Tara n'aura pas à faire ce rituel.

Al : Quel rituel?

An : Elle veut savoir ce qui tracasse Willow, elle croit qu'elle a besoin d'aide mais qu'elle n'ose pas le demander.

Al : Elle t'a dit ça?

An : Ouais, cet après-midi, pendant qu'on travaillait sur l'inventaire.

Ils arrivèrent au Bronze et s'installèrent à une table. Alex commanda un pichet de bière avec quatre verres.

An : Est-ce que tu veux danser?

Al : On pourrait attendre Willow et Tara. On ira ensuite.

Ils regardèrent le groupe qui jouait sur scène.

Al : Je n'ai jamais entendu ce groupe, ils sont bons.

An : Oui, assez. Leur musique est entraînante. J'ai envie d'aller danser.

Al : Willow et Tara arrivent, on va pouvoir y aller.

T : Salut!

Al : Ah! Et bien, si ce n'est pas mes deux sorcières préférées!

W : Salut vous deux.

An (à Alex) : On va danser maintenant?

Al (à Willow et Tara) : Veuillez nous excuser, ma compagne a envie de danser depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds dans la place.

Alex et Anya quittèrent la table. Tara et Willow les regardèrent rejoindre la piste de danse.

T : Je crois que mes conseils ont fonctionné.

W : Quels conseils?

T : J'ai suggéré à Anya d'arrêter d'aller voir Alex seulement pour coucher avec lui.

W : Ah...

T : Ça leur fera du bien à tous les deux.

W : De?

T : De sortir. Il paraît qu'ils ne se voient plus. À part pour coucher ensemble de temps en temps.

W : Comment tu sais tout ça?

T : J'ai passé la journée avec Anya, elle m'a raconté ce qui se passait dans sa vie.

Après de plusieurs minutes, Anya revint à la table, suivit d'Alex.

Al : C'est toi qui voulais danser, maintenant que j'en ai envie aussi, tu ne veux plus.

An : Désolée, mais j'ai mal au pied. Ça fait cinq danses de suite.

Al : Tu n'es pas faite forte. (il se retourna vers les deux sorcières) Il y en a une de vous qui veut m'accompagner sur la piste de danse?


	8. Double RendezVous

**Chapitre 8 – Double Rendez-Vous**

Les filles se regardèrent.

T : Moi j'ai pas trop envie de danser, mais si Willow veut y aller, j'ai pas d'objection.

W : Moi j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

Al : Ah! Chouette! J'ai cru que vous alliez toutes m'abandonner.

Alex s'éloigna avec Willow sur la piste de danse.

Al : J'aurais envie de te serrer contre moi.

W : Je peux arranger ça.

Al : Non, Will. Elles nous regardent.

Willow leva le doigt vers les musiciens, sans que personne ne la voie, à l'exception d'Alex, puis les musiciens firent une douce transition vers une chanson plus lente, un slow. Willow prit la main d'Alex, se rapprocha de lui et mit son autre main sur son épaule. Elle aurait voulu se coller contre lui, mais, étant donné que Tara la regardait, elle garda une certaine distance entre son copain et elle. Alex mit sa main libre sur la hanche de Willow.

Al : Tu n'aurais pas dû, maintenant, je ne voudrai plus te laisser.

W : Je peux leur faire jouer des slows pendant un moment, on pourra rester ainsi quelques temps.

Al : Anya va venir prendre ta place, lorsqu'elle verra qu'on danse trop longtemps, autant t'avertir tout de suite.

W : Je suis avertie. J'aimerais pouvoir me rapprocher encore plus de toi.

Al : Et j'aimerais t'embrasser. Tu peux pas faire un tour de passe-passe pour cacher ça?

W : Non.

Al : Ok, je vais me contenter de rester à une bonne distance de toi.

W : Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser cette soirée?

Al : À quoi?

W : Le double rendez-vous qu'on avait organisé avec Oz et Cordelia. On était supposé allé jouer au bowling, mais ça a tombé à l'eau à cause de Spike.

Al : Ouais... je me rappelle. C'est le soir où on s'est fait prendre.

W : Ouais...

Al : Ça n'arrivera pas ce soir. Ce n'est pas la même chose, nous n'avons rien planifié aujourd'hui.

W : Pourquoi vous nous avez invités?

Al : Anya m'a suggéré de le faire.

W : Pourquoi?

Al : Je ne sais pas.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques temps. Ils continuaient de danser sans se quitter des yeux.

Al : Qu'avez-vous fait de Dawn?

W : Elle est encore chez Janice.

Al : Elle est toujours là!

W : Tara croit que c'est pour oublier Buffy.

Al : Ça se peut.

Willow regarda en direction de Tara et Anya. Elles discutaient.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elles racontent?

Al : J'en sais rien.

W : Tara doit donner des trucs à Anya.

Al : Des trucs? Quel genre de truc?

W : Elle lui a dit cet après-midi, d'arrêter d'aller te voir juste pour le sexe. On dirait bien qu'elle a suivi ses conseils.

Al : Tu savais que Tara se tracasse beaucoup à ton sujet?

W : Comment ça?

Al : Elle croit que quelque chose ne va pas, et elle veut savoir quoi. Elle croit que tu n'oses pas lui demander d'aide. Anya m'a parlé d'un rituel qu'elle voulait faire pour savoir ce qui te tracasse.

W : Quoi?

Al : Ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit.

W : T'inquiète pas.

La chanson se termina. Ils se décollèrent, mais se rapprochèrent aussitôt qu'une nouvelle chanson commença.

Al : Elles vont trouver ça louche après quelques fois.

W : Tu veux qu'on arrête de danser?

Al : Non.

W : Tu veux que je leur refasse... (elle pointa les musiciens) Tu veux qu'ils arrêtent les slows?

Al : Peut-être après cette danse.

W : C'est vrai que si on danse toute la soirée comme ça, elles vont commencer à se poser des questions.

Al : Ouais...

W : Alex?

Al : Oui?

W : Pour le rituel, tu vas m'aider?

Al : Willow, tu sais ce que j'en pense.

W : Oui, je sais. Mais vas-tu m'aider?

Al : Tu sais bien que si.

W : Tu es un amour.

Elle voulut lui sauter un cou et l'embrasser mais se retint.

Al : Je sais.

Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Lorsque celle-ci se termina, Willow releva le doigt vers les membres du groupe, et ceux-ci reprirent les chansons qu'ils jouaient avant les slows. Alex et Willow restèrent dans la même position quelques secondes puis se mirent à danser joyeusement au rythme de la musique. Après quelques chansons, ils retournèrent s'assirent auprès de leur compagne respective. Toute la soirée, les quatre amis burent de la bière, racontèrent des blagues, des anecdotes et s'amusèrent beaucoup. Alex et Willow ne cessaient de se jeter des regards discrets et se faire du pied sous la table. Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils se dirent au revoir, puis rentrèrent chez eux. Anya rentra avec Alex à l'appartement de celui-ci.

An : Tu as dansé deux slows avec Willow, et pas un seul avec moi.

Al : Serais-tu jalouse de Willow?

An : Non... Mais je vois pas pourquoi le groupe n'a joué que deux slows pendant la soirée et que ces deux slows soient l'un après l'autre.

Al : C'est pas moi qui décide de ce que joue le groupe.

An : Je sais... mais j'aurais aimé en danser un avec toi.

Al : On se reprendra une autre fois.

Ils montèrent tous deux à l'appartement.


	9. Inventaire Pénible

**Chapitre 9 – Inventaire pénible**

Le lendemain, Anya se leva plus tôt qu'à l'habitude et réveilla Alex.

Al (encore endormi) : Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

An : Tu m'as promis de venir m'aider avec l'inventaire.

Al : Oui... mais il n'est que... (il regarda son réveil) Il n'est que six heures. On s'est couché à trois heures, je veux dormir encore un peu.

An : Je dois ouvrir à sept heures, je n'ai pas le temps de faire la grasse matinée.

Al : Hum... (il se rendormit)

An : Alex, lève-toi.

Al : Pourquoi?

An : Je viens de te le dire.

Al : Juste dix petites minutes s'il te plaît.

An : Dix minutes, pas plus. Je vais prendre ma douche, ensuite si tu n'es pas debout, je te réveillerai encore une fois et te forcerai à le faire.

Al : Hum... Hum... (il referma les yeux et s'endormit)

Anya se dirigea à la salle de bain, prit une douche et sortit exactement dix minutes plus tard.

An : Allez, debout.

Al : Ça ne fait pas dix minutes?

An : Oui! Très exactement.

Al : Cinq minutes s'il te plaît.

An : Ça fait déjà dix que je te donne. Lève-toi.

Al : Ah! (il se leva difficilement) Tu es pire qu'une mère.

An : Je dois être là-bas dans moins d'une demi-heure. Prends ta douche, ensuite on part.

Al : Pourquoi tu ne fermes pas boutique pendant l'inventaire? Ce serait plus simple.

An : Et perdre des clients éventuels? Pas question.

Après vingt minutes, Anya alla frapper dans la porte de la salle de bain et pria Alex de se dépêcher.

Al : Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Ils partirent aussitôt. Ils arrivèrent à la boutique cinq minutes après sept heures.

An : Je suis en retard, à cause de toi.

Al : Il n'y a pas de clients, détends-toi.

An : Tu m'en as peut-être fait perdre un.

Al : Il n'y a jamais de clients à l'ouverture.

An : Je sais, mais peut-être qu'il y en avait un ce matin.

Al : Ça va, je m'excuse.

Alex s'assit à la grande table, pendant qu'Anya ouvrait sa caisse. Il s'endormit sur la table, mais fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par la clochette au-dessus de la porte, annonçant que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la boutique. Il leva la tête et aperçut Tara, suivie de Willow.

Al (la voix encore endormie) : Salut vous deux. De bonne heure ce matin.

T : Anya m'a demandé d'arriver tôt.

W : Toi, tu parais fatigué.

Al : Parais? Je le suis. Je me suis fait sortir du lit aux petites heures du matin.

W : Quelle heure?

Al : Six heures.

An : Non, non, tu t'es levé à six heures et demi.

Al : Oui, mais la dernière demi-heure, j'ai pas trop dormi. Et je vous rappelle que j'ai dormi seulement trois heures... et demi.

An : Arrête de rouspéter. On se met au boulot?

Al : On est obligé?

An : Si tu ne voulais pas venir, tu n'avais qu'à pas me dire oui.

Alex se leva.

An : Tara, toi et moi, on va continuer ce qu'on faisait hier. Alex et Willow, allez chercher les deux grosses boîtes de bougies qui sont dans l'arrière-boutique.

Al : S'il vous plaît?

An : S'il vous plaît.

Willow se rendit à l'arrière-boutique, Alex la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Al : Comment vas-tu?

W : Je vais bien... et toi?

Al : Ça va.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

W : Alex, on pourrait se faire prendre.

Al : Mais non, elles sont occupées.

W : Tu sais qu'elles peuvent franchir cette porte n'importe quand.

Al : Oui, je sais. Mais c'est ce qu'il y a d'excitant.

W : Ce n'est pas excitant. Ça pourrait faire comme il y a trois ans.

Al : Willow, ce n'est pas la même situation.

W : Je sais bien, mais ça pourrait bien finir de la même façon.

Al : J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser.

W : On peut pas continuer comme ça. On doit aider Anya aujourd'hui, elle attend les boîtes qu'on doit lui rapporter.

Al : Je sais.

Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami et prit une boîte.

Al : Tu veux que je prenne l'autre aussi?

W : Non, je vais y arriver.

Mais la boîte était très grosse et très lourde. Elle n'arriva pas à la soulever.

Al : Attends-moi, je vais porter celle-ci et je reviens.

Il sortit avec la première boîte. Willow poussa la deuxième jusqu'à la porte. Lorsque Alex entra, il se cogna sur Willow.

W : Oups, excuse-moi. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?

Al : Non, ça va.

Il prit la seconde boîte et la ramena dans la boutique, suivi de Willow.

An : Ça vous a prit une éternité, vous ne les aviez pas trouvées?

Al : Willow a eu de la difficulté à transporter la boîte, et avec la tête dure qu'elle a, elle n'a pas voulu abandonner.

An : En tout cas, vous voulez remplir les paniers de bougies? (elle pointa une dizaine de paniers à l'avant de la boutique) Vous devez les classer par couleur.

W : On doit être deux pour faire ça?

An : Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on pourra continuer.

Willow poussa une boîte jusqu'aux paniers et commença à remplir les paniers.

Al : Tu veux pas travailler avec moi?

W : C'est pas ça. Je crois seulement que ça irait plus vite, si on avait chacun nos propres tâches. Mais bon, c'est Anya qui décide.

Les paniers furent remplis en quelques minutes. Alex rapporta le reste des bougies à l'arrière-boutique. Anya leur donna différentes tâches à faire tout au long de la journée, certaines ensemble, d'autres non. Chaque fois qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble, leurs mains se frôlaient et leurs regards se croisaient à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'ils eurent complètement terminé l'inventaire, Alex, Tara et Willow s'écrasèrent autour de la grande table, complètement exténués. Anya ferma la boutique puis vint les rejoindre.

An : Une autre journée de terminer. Et des tonnes de billets d'encaissés.

Al : J'espère que des journées comme celle-là, il n'y en aura pas trop souvent.

An : Pourquoi donc?

Al : Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais pendant que tu te prélassais devant tes nombreux clients, nous, nous faisions le sale boulot.

An : Je devais m'occuper de mes clients.

Al : Je te répète que tu devrais fermer pour l'inventaire. Une journée de temps en temps c'est pas un drame.

An : Si je ferme, je perds tous ces beaux billets.

Al : Ah! Laisse tomber.

Alex était un peu grognon, probablement du fait qu'il n'avait dormi que trois heures, et qu'il avait travaillé toute la journée. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle d'entraînement. Willow se leva en disant aux autres qu'elle allait essayer de lui parler. Elle entra à son tour dans la salle.

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Al : Je ne sais pas. Je suis crevé.

W : C'est pas une raison pour faire toute une scène.

Al : Et puis, toute la journée, je l'ai observé, elle flânait, cherchant les clients, nous laissant faire l'inventaire seul.

W : Elle devait s'occuper de la boutique, tu le sais.

Al : Je sais.

W : Je suis sûre que c'est parce que tu es épuisé que tu es grognon comme ça. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Al : Je ne peux pas.

W : Pourquoi?

Al : Si je rentre maintenant, elle va me dire qu'on ne passe pas assez de temps ensemble.

W : Anya n'est pas un monstre, elle peut comprendre que tu sois à bout de nerfs.

Al : Bon, je vais rentrer.

W : Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Al : Tu me tentes. Mais tu sais très bien que si tu me raccompagnes jusque chez moi, tu vas entrer, et je ne pourrai pas me reposer.

W : Je n'entrerai pas, promis.

Al : Fais ce que tu veux.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement.

W : Je vais raccompagner Alex chez lui, il va rentrer se reposer. Je te rejoins à la maison Tara?

T : Euh... Oui.

Alex et Willow sortirent de la boutique, ils entrèrent dans la voiture d'Alex et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, Willow l'embrassant en lui disant au revoir.

Al : Tu n'entres pas?

W : J'ai promis.

Al : Ok. Mais viens ici, mon p'tit chou.

Il la prit par la taille et l'attira vers lui. Il l'embrassa ensuite longuement. Après plusieurs minutes, Willow partit, et Alex alla s'étendre sur son lit. Il s'endormit immédiatement.


	10. Préoccupations

**Chapitre 10 – Préoccupations**

Deux mois passèrent. Willow et Alex continuèrent à se voir en cachette. Willow maintenait toujours son idée de ramener Buffy. Elle continuait chaque soir les préparatifs pour le rituel avec l'aide d'Alex et de Tara. Elle avait mis Tara au courant, quelques semaines auparavant. Tara savait très bien que Willow ne pouvait pas faire ce rituel seule, ce genre de rituel demandait beaucoup trop de magie, elle allait devoir l'aider. Anya les aidait de temps en temps, quand ça lui tentait. Alex lui avait parlé de cette idée à peu près en même temps que Willow avait mis Tara au courant.

Alex et Willow étaient au lit. Willow blottie dans les bras d'Alex, parlait des derniers ingrédients à se procurer avant la date qu'ils s'étaient fixé pour faire le rituel.

W : Est-ce que vous avez trouvé l'urne d'Osiris?

Al : Oui, Anya l'a trouvé sur le net.

W : Sur le net?

Al : Oui, elle a fait un échange avec un type du Caire.

W : C'est la vraie urne?

Al : Je ne sais pas, j'imagine. Je vais la chercher.

W : Non, reste ici, auprès de moi. Tu me la montreras plus tard.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

W : Il ne manque que le dernier ingrédient.

Al : Qu'est-ce que c'est le Vino de Madre?

W : Le vin de la mère... Euh... On le retrouve sur le marché noir...

Al : Qui va le chercher?

W : J'y vais en sortant d'ici.

Al : Tu n'iras pas seule?

W : Oui, bien sûr. Mais je serai prudente, ne t'inquiète pas.

Al : Alors demain...

W : Oui, demain c'est le grand soir. Mercure se retire et nous aurons tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Al : Il va falloir prévenir Giles.

W : Pas avant que ce ne soit fait. Imagine que ça ne fonctionne pas. Il va nous tomber dessus.

Elle se serra contre son ami et appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant le cœur de ce dernier battre, pendant qu'il lui caressait lentement les cheveux. Elle réfléchit longuement.

W : Ça fait combien de temps qu'on a couché ensemble pour la première fois?

Al : Euh... C'était quelques jours après l'enterrement de Buffy. Donc... (il se mit à compter) Environ trois mois, pourquoi?

W : Pour savoir.

Al : Tu te rappelles de cette nuit?

W : Comme si c'était hier. Au fait, j'ai perdu la lettre que tu m'avais écrite, tu l'aurais pas trouvé?

Al : Non, tu crois l'avoir perdu ici?

W : Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je me rappelle l'avoir vue, c'était dans le salon ici...

Al : Je n'ai rien trouvé. Mais je vais regarder.

W : Merci. _Espérons que personne ne tombe sur cette lettre._

Elle replongea dans ses pensées. _Déjà trois mois que Buffy est morte. Le premier mois a été le plus dur, je crois. Une chance qu'Alex était là pour moi... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?_ Alex regarda son amie.

Al : Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine, mon p'tit chou?

W : Rien.

Al : Vas dire ça à d'autres.

W : Je me demande simplement si ça va fonctionner. Si Buffy reviendra comme avant. Si tout sera comme avant.

Al : Tu te poses trop de questions. Tu devrais te reposer.

W : C'est ce que je fais, je me repose là.

Al : Tout se passera bien, on prépare cette soirée depuis des mois.

W : Oui, j'espère.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui tracassait la petite sorcière.


	11. Secret et Sacrifice

**Chapitre 11 – Secret et Sacrifice**

Willow repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait le matin même. Elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, après être revenue de la pharmacie. Elle avait sorti trois boîtes du sac qu'elle avait rapporté de la pharmacie. Trois boîtes, trois tests de grossesse. Elle était en retard depuis quelques semaines, même quelques mois. En retard, on ne peut même plus appeler ça du retard, déjà près de trois mois... Elle n'y avait pas fait attention, croyant que le stress de la perte de Buffy avait pu entraîner ça. Elle aurait dû y penser avant, en fait, elle y pensait, mais elle ne voulait y croire. Elle avait fait les tests. Les trois s'étaient révélés positifs. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était venue voir Alex cet après-midi, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à le lui dire. Elle était enceinte, oui, enceinte de son meilleur ami, enceinte de près de trois mois. Trois mois, c'est le tiers d'une grossesse complète, et ça commençait à se voir, elle n'allait pas pouvoir le cacher bien longtemps.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque Alex se leva.

Al : Tu veux manger quelque chose?

W : Non, merci. Je vais prendre une douche.

Elle se leva, et prit une douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle resta longuement devant le miroir à regarder son ventre. _Comment vais-je lui annoncer? Et comment vais-je annoncer ça à Tara? Il va bien falloir que je le dise un jour, sinon tout le monde s'en apercevra bien assez tôt._ Alex entra dans la salle de bain et l'aperçut. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Al : Il va falloir qu'on arrête de se voir.

W : Quoi?

Al : Regarde-toi. Je deviens un mauvais exemple pour toi. Je te fais beaucoup trop manger.

Il tapota le ventre rebondi de sa copine.

W : Euh... Alex...

Le téléphone sonna. Elle avait voulu lui dire, mais le téléphone l'avait interrompue. Alex sortit de la salle de bain et alla répondre. Willow se sécha en vitesse et s'habilla. Elle s'installa sur le canapé du salon. Alex vint la rejoindre, une urne à la main.

Al : Est-ce que c'est la bonne?

Willow observa l'urne pendant quelques secondes.

W : Oui, je crois bien.

Al : Alors, tu iras chercher le vin de la mère aujourd'hui, puis tout sera prêt demain?

W : Oui.

Al : Tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

W : Je réfléchis.

Al : Ça bouillonne là-dedans. (il pointa la tête de Willow) Tu devrais te calmer un peu.

W : Je n'y arrive pas.

Al : Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui?

W : Je vais passer la soirée avec Tara, on va se préparer pour demain.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

W : Je dois partir maintenant. Sinon je ne pourrai pas avoir le dernier ingrédient pour demain.

Al : Attends. Tu ne m'as même pas donné de baisers d'au revoir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement, approchant tranquillement ses lèvres de celles de Willow. Willow l'embrassa puis partit.

Willow s'assit dans un petit bois, non loin d'un ruisseau, et installa quelques objets de magie autour d'elle. Elle commença une incantation.

W : Adonaï, Alame, Pine. Adonaï, Alame, Pine. Les dieux t'intiment l'ordre de répondre à ma requête. Eh Malla Paman, Adonaï, Alame, viens me rejoindre, bien heureux élu, écoute mon appel. Viens me rejoindre, bien heureux élu.

Un faon sortit soudainement d'un buisson, Willow le regarda avec émotion, il s'approcha d'elle, elle tendit la main vers lui et le caressa. Soudain, elle s'empara de son athamé, un couteau, puis elle le lui planta dans le cœur. Le faon se débattu, mais elle le retint, il s'effondra sur elle.

W : Accepte notre humble gratitude pour ton sacrifice, (elle respirait difficilement) par ta mort, tu offres la vie, puisses-tu trouver le chemin du royaume. (elle semblait plutôt mal à l'aise)


	12. Résurrection

**Chapitre 12 – Résurrection**

Le lendemain, toute la bande s'était donnée rendez-vous à minuit moins quart sur la tombe de Buffy. Le rituel devait commencer à minuit exactement. Dawn était restée à la maison avec Spike, ignorant tous les deux ce que leurs quatre amis avaient l'intention de faire.

Tara, Willow, Alex et Anya formaient un demi-cercle devant la tombe de Buffy. Ils tenaient tous une bougie.

W : Est-ce que tout le monde a sa bougie?

An : J'arrive pas à l'allumer, mon briquet ne marche pas.

W : Si tu pouvais te dépêcher un peu.

T : Quelle heure est-il?

Al : Minuit moins une.

W : Allez Anya, est-ce que c'est bon?

Anya réussit enfin à allumer sa chandelle.

An : Je l'ai, ça y est.

W : Ok, on forme le cercle, tous assis.

Willow versa le sang du faon dans l'urne d'Osiris.

W : Osiris, gardien de la porte, maître de tous les destins, entends-nous.

Elle mit un doigt dans l'urne, et se fit trois marques, avec le sang, dans la figure, une sur le front, et une sur chaque joue.

W : Bien avant cet instant, et longtemps après, par-delà le savoir et le néant.

Elle versa le contenu de l'urne sur le sol.

W : Accepte notre offrande, écoute notre prière.

Tout à coup, des blessures à ses bras s'ouvrirent, comme si elle venait de se faire couper avec un couteau.

Al : Willow!

T : Non! Elle me l'avait dit. Elle m'avait prévenue, c'est pour la tester. C'est une épreuve qu'elle doit passer.

W : Osiris, ici gît la guerrière du peuple, autorise-la à revenir.

Plusieurs bosses se formèrent à l'intérieur de ses bras, de ses épaules, puis de son cou.

Al (à Tara) : Il faut l'aider, tu ne vois pas.

T : Elle est assez forte Alex. Nous devons continuer quoi qu'il arrive, si nous... si nous brisons le cercle maintenant, c'est fini.

W : Osiris, autorise-la à revenir.

Elle cria.

Al : Willow!

T : Willow! Oh mon Dieu!

Willow se prit la gorge de ses mains, et se pencha vers le sol, comme pour vomir.

T : Oh mon Dieu!

Un serpent sortit de sa bouche. Alex eut mal au cœur.

T : C'est un test, c'est un test.

Une lueur rouge entourait maintenant Willow.

W : Osiris, relâche-la.

Tout à coup, Willow s'effondra au sol. Alex se précipita vers elle.

Al : Willow? Réponds-moi.

T : Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

Al : Elle ne répond pas.

T : Willow?

Al : Partez, allez à la Magic Box, je vous rejoins avec elle.

T : Mais Willow...

Al : Je vous suis, je vais la transporter.

Tara et Anya partirent vers la boutique. Alex continua à parler à Willow en espérant qu'elle se réveille.

Al : Willow, mon p'tit chou, réveille-toi. Ne me laisse pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

W : Ça a marché?

Al : Je suis désolée.

Elle s'évanouit dans les bras d'Alex.

Pendant ce temps, dans son cercueil, Buffy avait repris vie. Ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle se mit à déchirer le cercueil, et à frapper pour en sortir.

Alex prit Willow, inconsciente, dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à la boutique de magie où devaient déjà être Tara et Anya. Mais curieusement, elle n'y était pas. Il posa Willow sur la table, en se demandant où pouvait bien être les deux filles. Willow se réveilla.

W : Alex? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Al : Chut. Repose-toi.

W : Buffy, le rituel, il faut qu'on reparte là-bas.

Al : Willow.

W : Alex, il faut qu'on y retourne, sinon elle ne pourra pas revenir.

Al : Willow, je ne veux pas te perdre.

W : Mais, si je ne fais rien...

Tara et Anya entrèrent dans la boutique.

Al : Où étiez-vous?

An : On a tourné en rond dans la forêt.

Al : Vous vous êtes perdues?

An : Oui.

T : Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

Al : Comment peut-elle bien aller après avoir craché des serpents par la bouche ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas Tara?

W : C'était un test que je devais passer. Et on doit recommencer.

T : Non Willow, tu es trop faible.

W : Vous n'allez pas m'empêcher de ramener Buffy.

Al : Willow, on a fait ce qu'on a pu.

W : Mais on peut faire plus.

Al : Willow, ma... Willow, comment est-ce qu'on peut te faire comprendre que tu n'es plus assez forte pour recommencer ce manège?

W : Je sais. Mais Buffy nous attend, elle compte sur nous Alex, sur moi, je peux pas l'abandonner là-bas, je ne veux pas.

Al : Willow, je vais retourner sur la tombe de Buffy, j'irai chercher l'urne, et on... on réessaiera une autre fois...

W : Et si la prochaine fois, c'est trop tard?

Al : Alors ça voudra dire que ça ne devait pas arriver.

W : Ça ne devait pas arriver? Buffy ne devait pas mourir!

Al : Tu vas rester ici. On trouvera un moyen.

Alex quitta la boutique.

Buffy détruisit le cercueil dans lequel elle était prisonnière et se fraya un chemin vers la surface de la terre. Elle réussit difficilement à sortir. Elle se releva et fit face à la pierre tombale. Lorsqu'elle vit le nom inscrit sur celle-ci, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Alex arriva à ce moment. Il vit Buffy, croyant que c'était Buffy-bot.

Al : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne devrais pas patrouiller?

Puis, il remarqua les cheveux beaucoup plus longs de Buffy, et la robe qu'elle portait à son enterrement.

Al : Buffy?

...

Note de l'auteur : C'est un chapitre qui rappelle beaucoup le premier épisode de la saison six, je sais, mais je devais le faire pour faire avancer l'histoire. Dans l'émission, Buffy revient après 147 jours, mais moi j'ai décidé de la faire revenir plus vite. Ma version n'est pas aussi bien que celle de Joss Whedon, bien entendu, je n'ai pas son talent, mais le truc des démons à moto, j'aimais pas trop, et faire "mourir" Buffy-bot, non plus, lol.


	13. Buffy?

**Chapitre 13 – Buffy!?**

Buffy le regarda.

Al : Buffy? C'est moi, Alex.

Elle s'enfuit en courant.

Al : Buffy, attends!

Alex s'empara de l'urne et se mit à courir derrière Buffy. Mais elle le sema très vite. _Est-ce que c'était vraiment elle? Pourquoi s'est-elle enfuit? Elle n'est pas contente de me voir?_

Buffy s'était caché dans un buisson et attendit qu'Alex soit éloigné pour en sortir. Elle se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle entra doucement. Spike dormait sur le canapé, et Dawn était montée se coucher. Buffy monta tranquillement à sa chambre et referma la porte. Elle s'agenouilla dans un coin en espérant y rester toute la nuit.

Alex se rendit à la boutique de magie.

Al (essoufflé) : On... on a... on a réussi...

An : Quoi? Reprends ton souffle.

Al (toujours aussi essoufflé) : On a réussi... elle... elle était...

T : Alex, on ne comprend pas. Reprends ton souffle, tu essaieras de nous dire ensuite.

Al (essayant de se calmer) : On a réussi. Elle était là-bas... Je l'ai vu. C'était vraiment elle. J'ai cru que c'était la machine, mais c'était elle.

W : Quoi? Qui elle?

Al : Buffy!

Elles le regardèrent toutes.

Al : On a ramené Buffy. Je lui ai parlé, mais elle s'est enfuit, et je n'ai pas réussi à la rattraper.

W : Où est-elle?

Al : Je ne sais pas.

W : Elle est peut-être perdue.

T : Ça doit être dur de passer par l'enfer, elle doit être désorientée.

W : Il faut la trouver.

Al : Non, Willow, tu restes ici.

W : Pourquoi?

Al : Tu as de la difficulté à tenir debout, tu ne vas quand même pas venir courir les rues.

W : Je peux y arriver. On va se séparer.

Al : Tara et Anya, vous retournez voir à sa tombe, Willow et moi, on va aller voir chez elle.

An : Pourquoi tu serais avec Willow?

Al : Parce que si elle ne tient pas le coup, je la porterai.

Ils quittèrent la boutique chacun de leur côté. Anya se mit alors à se plaindre qu'Alex passait plus de temps avec Willow qu'avec elle. Tara écoutait patiemment toutes les plaintes de son amie. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la tombe de Buffy, elles n'y trouvèrent rien. Alex et Willow, de leur côté, arrivèrent devant la maison de Buffy. Ils entrèrent. Spike se réveilla.

Spike : Bon, il était temps. Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas rentrer tard? J'ai beau bien aimé la petite Dawn, mais j'avais prévu faire autre chose de ma nuit.

Al : Ça va. Tu aurais pas vu...

W : Tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange?

S : Quelque chose d'étrange? Comme quoi?

W : Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi.

S : Non, pas plus que d'habitude.

W : Est-ce que Buffy-bot est rentrée?

S : Je ne l'ai pas vue.

W : D'accord.

S : Je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant.

W : Euh... oui, si tu veux.

Spike partit tandis que Willow montait à l'étage et Alex inspectait le rez-de-chaussée. Il monta rejoindre Willow quelques minutes plus tard.

W : Elle n'est pas en bas?

Al : Non. Et ici?

W : Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas dans ma chambre, ni dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas vérifié la chambre de Dawn.

Al : Et sa chambre?

W : Non plus.

Al : Va voir chez Dawn, je vais voir du côté de la chambre de Buffy.

Willow entrouvrit légèrement la porte. La jeune fille était endormie. Il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autre dans la chambre. Alex ouvrit la porte, la chambre était plongé dans l'obscurité. Alex regarda rapidement et ne vit personne. Willow entra derrière lui, alluma la lumière et aperçut Buffy dans un coin. Buffy eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. La lumière était trop forte. Willow s'approcha tranquillement d'elle.

W : Buffy?

Buffy tentait de reculer, malgré le mur derrière elle.

Al : Arrête d'avancer Willow, tu vois bien qu'elle a peur.

W : Buffy, c'est moi.

Buffy regardait tout autour d'elle, cherchant une sortie possible.

W : C'est Willow, est-ce que tu m'entends?

Buffy avait de la difficulté à distinguer les mots.

Al : Willow, attends un peu, laisse-la se calmer, viens un peu par ici. Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps.

Alex prit le bras de Willow et la fit reculer de quelques pas. Ils restèrent à une certaine distance de Buffy pendant plusieurs minutes. Buffy se releva lentement et les regarda. Elle s'assit sur le lit. Willow essaya de s'approcher, mais Buffy recula encore. C'est alors que Tara et Anya entrèrent.

An : Buffy, tu es là, on t'a cherché partout.

Buffy se replaça en petite boule dans le coin de sa chambre.

Al : Anya, doucement. Elle est sous le choc.

An : Désolée.

Anya sortit de la chambre avec Alex. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au salon. Tara et Willow restèrent avec Buffy. Elles durent attendre encore quelques minutes avant que Buffy ne se relève et s'assit sur son lit. Willow lui parla doucement sans bouger d'où elle était. Lorsqu'elle sentit que Buffy était plus à l'aise, elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

W : Buffy, ça va?

Buffy : Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

W : Tu ne te rappelles pas?

B : Non.

W : Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose?

B : J'ai surtout envie de dormir.

W : Oui, pas de problème, repose-toi. Tu veux te débarbouiller avant?

Buffy lui fit signe que oui, Willow sortit et ramena un bol d'eau et un linge humide. Buffy se nettoya la figure et les mains.

W : Maintenant, repose-toi. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à appeler.

Buffy se glissa sous les couvertures puis Willow et Tara sortirent de la chambre et allèrent rejoindre Alex et Anya au salon.

Al : Et?

W : Elle m'a parlé, elle ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé.

An : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant?

W : Elle avait envie de dormir.

An : Elle a dormi pendant trois mois et elle a encore envie de dormir?

T : Elle vient de passer les portes de l'enfer, c'est sûrement épuisant.

An : Ah oui... ça entraîne sûrement un genre de... décalage horaire.

T : En parlant de dormir, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

An : Moi aussi je suis épuisée. Alex, tu viens?

Al : J'ai quelques petites choses à régler avec Willow. Vas à l'appartement, je t'y rejoindrai.

Tara monta se coucher, Anya sortit de la maison tandis qu'Alex et Willow restait au salon.

W : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je suis exténuée moi aussi.

Al : Ouais, ça doit user de vomir des serpents. Tu t'es bien abstenu de me parler...

W : Non, pas maintenant.

Al : Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé là-bas?

W : Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, Buffy est là.

Al : N'évite pas la question, s'il te plaît.

W : Je n'évite pas la question, seulement, Buffy est là maintenant.

Al : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui allait se passer? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il fallait que tu passes des tests?

W : Des tests??? Tu sais pour les tests?

Al : Oui, les tests qu'ils t'ont fait passer pour ramener Buffy.

W : Ah ça...

Al : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

W : Tu m'aurais empêché de faire ce rituel.

Al : C'était hyper dangereux, tu aurais pu y rester.

W : Mais je suis là, et Buffy aussi.

Al : Oui, et on a eu de la chance. (il s'approcha d'elle) Tu sais que je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. (il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux)

W : Je sais.

Al : La prochaine fois, tu m'en parleras.

W : Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Al : Peut-être pas pour un rituel de résurrection, mais pour une autre sorte de rituel peut-être.

W : Tu devrais rentrer, Anya va s'impatienter.

Al : Oui, passe une bonne nuit. Et repose-toi.

W : Oui, promis.

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

Al : Bye, je vais venir voir Buffy demain.

W : D'accord, à demain.


	14. Retrouvailles et Patrouilles

**Chapitre 14 – Retrouvailles et Patrouilles**

Le lendemain, tout le monde était debout, à l'exception de Buffy. Willow cogna à la porte de sa chambre et entra.

W : Ça va bien? 

B : Ça va.

Willow s'assit à côté de Buffy.

W : Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé?

B : Oui...

W : De quoi te souviens-tu?

B : Gloria... Dawn... le portail qui s'ouvre... et je saute... la douleur... puis c'est flou... mais je suis bien...

W : Quoi? Bien?

B : Puis j'ouvre les yeux... tout est noir... je suis enfermée. J'ai paniqué et j'ai réussi à sortir. J'ai vu mon nom sur la pierre tombale, je n'y ai pas cru. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'était vrai.

W : Comment c'était?

B : Dans mon cercueil?

W : Non...

B : Très différent d'ici.

W : Mais Buffy, réjouis-toi. On t'a ressuscité, on y est arrivé.

B : Ouais...

W : Tu viens prendre le petit-déjeuner avec tout le monde? Dawn ne sait pas encore que tu es revenue, elle sera sans doute très contente. Tara a préparé des pancakes.

B : Oui, je descends.

Willow sortit de la chambre et descendit rejoindre toute la bande. Alex et Anya venaient d'arriver.

Al : Comment va-t-elle?

W : Ça va... elle descend.

D : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

T : Ah! Dawnie, tu vas voir. Ça donne un choc au début, mais je suis sûre que tu seras contente.

D : Quoi? Une surprise?

T : On peut dire.

Buffy était toujours dans sa chambre, elle n'osait pas affronter la bande. Elle était épuisée, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Al (à Willow) : Où est le Buffy-robot?

W : Elle est rentrée tard de sa patrouille, elle est en train de recharger.

Buffy descendit lentement les escaliers.

Al : Salut Buffy.

T : Salut, bien dormi?

B : Euh... Bonjour... Euh... Non, j'ai pas trop bien dormi.

Dawn la regardait, estomaquée.

D : Buffy?

Buffy regarda sa sœur.

D : C'est vraiment toi?

Elle lui sauta au cou.

D : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

W : Juste un petit rituel.

D : Buffy, je suis si contente de te voir. Est-ce que ça va?

B : Ça va...

Alex reconduisit Dawn pour l'école. Le reste de la matinée se déroula assez bien. Buffy resta silencieuse toute la journée. Le soir venu, Buffy-bot était chargée au maximum, elle remonta de la cave et vit Buffy.

B-b : Bonjour. Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue.

B (à Willow) : Qu'est-ce que c'est ça?

W : C'est le Buffy-robot. Elle t'a remplacé pendant que tu étais... Elle patrouille tous les soirs. Ce sera plus facile de patrouiller à deux.

Al : On ne peut pas risquer que quelqu'un les voit toutes les deux.

W : Elles peuvent se diviser la ville en deux.

B : On va pas se chicaner pour si peu. Parlant de patrouilles... je crois que je vais y aller.

B-b : Moi aussi.

W (à Buffy) : Tu es sûre que tu te sens assez en forme pour patrouiller?

B : Oui... ça m'évitera de trop penser.

Al : Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi?

B : Non, c'est bon. Ça me fera du bien de me battre.

Les deux Buffy partirent, chacune de leur côté et patrouillèrent.

Al : Elle n'a pas l'air bien.

W : Ça va se placer. Elle ira mieux d'ici quelques jours.

Buffy rencontra Spike.

S : Et bien, si ce n'est pas ce cher robot. Tu as mauvaise mine, toi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

S : Buffy?

Elle acquiesça.

S : Comment est-ce possible?

B : Willow.

S : Willow?

B : Oui, elle a fait un rituel de magie pour me ressusciter.

S : Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse.

B : Non, ça va.

S : En patrouille?

B : Oui.

S : Soirée fructueuse?

B : Non, pas un seul vampire... à part toi.

S : Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

B : Ça va.

S : Si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux toujours venir me voir.

Spike partit vers sa crypte, Buffy continua son chemin. De son côté, Buffy-bot venait de faire la rencontre d'un groupe de vampires. Elle en planta quelques-uns facilement, elle dût se battre pour réussir à en avoir d'autres. Après quelques heures dans la nuit, Buffy n'avait rencontré aucune créature des ténèbres. Lorsqu'elle se décida à rentrer chez elle, elle rencontra Buffy-bot.

B-b : Belle chasse, n'est-ce pas?

B : Aucun vampire.

B-b : Quoi? J'en ai rencontré une dizaine.

B : Tu en as de la chance.

B-b : Tu rentres à la maison?

B : Oui, je suis fatigué.

B-b : Moi je vais continuer à patrouiller, avec de la chance, je pourrai en embrocher quelques-uns de plus.

B : Bonne chance.

Buffy rentra à la maison. Elle fut accueillie par Willow, qui ne dormait toujours pas.

W : Et puis? Ça s'est bien passé?

B : Aucun vampire.

W : C'est bien.

B : J'aurais voulu me battre.

W : Tu pourras sans doute le faire demain.

B : Ouais... bonne nuit.

W : Tu vas te coucher?

B : Oui, j'ai sommeil.

W : Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

B : Non, merci.

Quelques semaines passèrent, tout se déroula comme à l'habitude. Dawn partait pour l'école tous les matins. Willow surprotégeait Buffy. Buffy, quant à elle, restait toujours aussi silencieuse. Elle partait chaque soir à la chasse, en même temps que Buffy-bot et revenait tard dans la nuit.


	15. Soirée Vidéo

**Chapitre 15 – Soirée Vidéo**

Un matin, le téléphone sonna. Willow répondit.

W : Allo? Oui, un instant. (elle tendit le téléphone vers Tara) C'est pour toi.

T : Pour moi? Qui est-ce?

W : Je ne sais pas.

Tara prit le téléphone.

T : Allo? Quoi? Très malade? Oui... Je vais essayer de me libérer. Oui, à plus tard.

W : Qui était-ce?

T : C'est... C'est Beth, ma cousine. Mon père est gravement malade, elle a pensé que ce serait bien que je le sache.

W : Je croyais qu'elle refusait de te parler depuis ton vingtième anniversaire.

T : C'est le cas, mais elle a cru que je devais savoir.

W : Tu vas aller le voir?

T : Oui... je vais aller lui tenir compagnie cette semaine.

W : Tu veux que je t'accompagne.

T : Non, Buffy vient de revenir, profites-en pour passer du temps avec elle.

W : Quand pars-tu?

T : J'aimerais partir ce soir, je passerai la semaine avec lui.

W : Tu vas passer une semaine là-bas.

T : Oui, à moins que son état s'améliore.

W : Pourquoi ce n'est pas ton frère qui a appelé?

T : Il ne veut plus me parler.

W : Mais c'est quand même ton père.

T : J'y peux rien Willow.

Tara monta à l'étage pour faire ses valises. Elle passa la journée avec Willow. Quand ce fut l'heure pour elle de partir, elle alla voir Buffy.

T : Je suis désolée de partir alors que tu viens de revenir, mais c'est important.

B : Je comprends, prends soin de lui.

T : Au revoir tout le monde.

Al, B, D et An : Au revoir.

Willow attendait dehors.

W : Bye ma belle, appelle-moi souvent.

T : C'est promis.

Elles s'embrassèrent puis Tara monta à bord du taxi et partit. Willow était triste, elle n'avait jamais passé plus de deux jours séparée de Tara. Lorsqu'elle entra, toute la bande remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux pleins d'eau. Alex s'avança vers elle.

Al : Elle va revenir.

W : Je sais.

Al : Alors pourquoi tu pleures?

W : C'est juste que nous ne nous sommes pas quitté depuis qu'on habite ensemble.

Al : Elle ne te quitte pas, elle revient dans une semaine.

W : Si elle décide de rester là-bas, ou bien si son père a tout arrangé ça pour qu'elle revienne et qu'il refuse qu'elle reparte?

Al : Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

W : Peut-être.

Al : Une soirée vidéo, ça te dit?

W (en chuchotant) : La dernière soirée vidéo qu'on a passé ensemble...

Al : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas ça que je veux?

W : Alex!

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se mit à rire. _Enfin un sourire_, pensa Alex. Willow accepta la soirée vidéo avec Alex. Dawn commença la soirée avec eux, mais elle partit avant même le début du film pour aller coucher chez Janice. Anya participa, elle aussi, à cette soirée. Les deux Buffy, quant à elles, partirent patrouiller. Alex était installé sur le canapé, entre Anya et Willow, sous une grosse couverture. Ils avaient commandé des pizzas et avaient sortit tous plein de trucs à grignoter : grosse soirée en perspective.

An : Vous allez vraiment engloutir tout ça?

Al : Oui, Anya, nous. Comme nous trois !

An : Non, je ne me goinfrai pas.

Al : Tu participes à la soirée, ou tu ne participes pas!

An : Vous allez quand même pas m'obliger à m'empiffrer jusqu'à exploser.

Al : Mais non, tu fais ce que tu veux.

An : Et qu'est-ce qu'on regarde comme film?

Al : On ne sait pas.

An : On ne sait pas?

Al : Non, on zappe jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un film, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

An : Et vous regardez le film, même s'il est nul?

Al : Ouais!

An : Vous êtes bizarre! C'est une de vos coutumes américaines, j'imagine.

Al : Non, c'est juste une soirée amusante que Willow et moi on se fait depuis qu'on est tout jeunes.

An : C'est ce que je disais. Vous êtes bizarre!

Al : Si tu ne veux pas participer à la soirée, personne ne t'y oblige.

An : Non, ça va. Je vais rester.

Al : Bon! On va t'initier! Ah! Ah! Ah! (Faux rire sarcastique)

An : Quoi? Une initiation?

Al : Mais non, c'est une blague!

An : D'accord! Elles sont bizarres vos blagues.

Al : Bizarre, bizarre! Tu as juste ce mot-là à la bouche ce soir!

An : C'est pas ma faute si vous l'êtes!

Willow regardait la scène avec amusement. Alex la regarda.

Al : Tu ris de ça, toi?

W : Non, je suis votre débat avec intérêt. (elle ricana)

Al : Tu ne défends pas notre petite soirée?

W : Tu le fais assez bien pour nous deux, non?

Al : Peut-être, mais je m'en viens à court d'arguments.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus? C'est juste une soirée qu'on se fait pour s'amuser, on va pas se disputer pour ça.

Al : Ouais, tu as raison.

An : N'empêche que c'est bizarre.

W : Tout le monde se fait des soirées entre amis, Alex et moi, c'est ça notre genre de soirée entre amis. Il y en a qui se font des party pyjama, nous, c'est ça notre truc.

Al : C'est ça! On passe une soirée ensemble.

An : Bon, ça va.

Alex s'empara de la télécommande d'une main, et d'une part de pizza de l'autre. Il se mit à zapper.

Al : On dirait qu'il n'y a aucun film. 

W : Il doit bien y en avoir au moins un.

An : Qu'est-ce que vous faites si vous ne trouvez rien?

Al : C'est jamais arrivé. Ya toujours un film, quelque part. Ah! En voilà un.

An : Beurk, il a pas l'air tellement bien.

Al : C'est pas grave.

C'était un vieux film de cow-boys. Anya détestait les films de cow-boys. Willow n'aimait pas trop ça, mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait que ça... elle s'en contenterait. Quant à lui, Alex adorait les films de cow-boys, mais il savait que ses deux amies n'appréciaient pas trop, donc il fit le bouffon toute la soirée. Il avala une pizza à lui seul, ainsi que la moitié de la deuxième.

Al : Vous n'avez mangé que deux minuscules morceaux chacune. Ça va pas? Une soirée comme ça, on doit manger jusqu'à en faire une indigestion.

Willow eut tout à coup un haut-le-cœur. Elle se leva et se précipita à la salle de bain.

An : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Al : J'en sais rien. Elle est bizarre ces temps-ci. Elle vomit souvent, elle a peut-être chopé un virus. J'espère que c'est pas trop grave.

An : Elle est peut-être enceinte...

Al : Non... elle me l'aurait dit.

An : Tu crois qu'elle te dit tout?

Al : Je suis son meilleur ami. _Et son amant..._ Si elle était enceinte, elle me l'aurait dit.

An : Peut-être pas... Si elle est enceinte, c'est qu'elle trompe Tara, donc elle ne veut mettre personne au courant, y compris toi.

Al : Elle me l'aurait dit... Et puis, si elle couchait avec un mec, elle se protégerait, j'en suis sûr.

Alex se leva et se dirigea à la porte de la salle de bain.

Al (à travers la porte) : Will, ça va?

Il entendit la chasse d'eau et la porte s'ouvrit.

W : Oui, ça va.

Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu n'es pas malade toujours?

W : Non, c'est rien de grave.

Al : C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, un truc comme ça.

W : Je te dis que ça va aller.

Elle redescendit l'escalier et se rassit à sa place, Alex la suivit et se réinstalla entre elle et Anya. Après plusieurs minutes, Anya s'endormit en regardant le film.

Al (en chuchotant) : Elle nous fausse compagnie, tu as vu?

W : Le film est endormant. Je la comprends.

Al : Quoi? Le film... endormant? Moi je le trouve très bien ce film.

W : On n'a pas les mêmes goûts en matière de film.

Al : D'accord... mais tu peux pas dire que ce film est un navet.

W : Non, je ne peux pas dire ça, parce que je ne l'ai quasiment pas regardé.

Al : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toute la soirée alors?

W : Je t'ai regardé faire toutes tes bouffonneries. (elle lui prit la main sous la couverture)

Al : Tu aimes quand je fais le clown, n'est-ce pas? (il approcha sa figure de celle de Willow)

W : Oui, j'adore.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle l'en empêcha.

W : Anya est là.

Al : Je l'avais oublié.

Alex réveilla doucement Anya.

An : Quoi?

Al : Tu dors.

An : Hum... le film est terminé?

Al : Oui.

An : Alors on peut rentrer?

Al : Non, la soirée ne fait que commencer. Il n'est même pas onze heures encore.

An : Ah... mais je m'ennuie.

Al : Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, moi je reste.

An : Tu vas rentrer à quelle heure?

Al : Très tard.

An : Alors, je vais partir.

Al : Tu vas à l'appartement.

An : Non, chez moi.

Al : D'accord, on se voit demain alors.

An : Ouais, à demain.

Anya sortit. Alex s'approcha de Willow.

Al : Je peux rester toute la nuit si tu veux.

W : Hum... (elle fit mine de réfléchir) Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que tu restes.

Il l'embrassa, puis la porte s'ouvrit.


	16. Pris sur le fait

**Chapitre 16 – Pris sur le fait**

La porte s'ouvrit. Ils se séparèrent. Anya réapparut.

An : À bien y penser, je vais à l'appartement. Tu rentres à quelle heure?

Al : Je te l'ai dit, très tard!

An : Et c'est quelle heure? Une heure?

Al : Je ne sais pas, ça dépend du prochain film.

An : Vous regardez un autre film?

Al : Probablement.

An : Ok, tu ne veux pas me donner d'heure.

Al : Très tard dans la nuit. Ne m'attends pas et couche-toi.

An : Je déteste ne pas savoir quand tu vas rentrer.

Al : Avant demain matin.

An : Très drôle.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

W : Une chance que Dawn ne dort pas.

Al : Ouais… Où on en était déjà? (il s'approcha tranquillement d'elle et l'embrassa)

W : Je te disais que je n'avais pas envie que tu restes pour la nuit.

Al : Ah oui, et tu m'as blessé.

W : Tu fais tellement pitié.

Al (choqué) : Ah! (il s'arrêta brusquement)

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Al : Ça (il pointa la porte d'entrée), ça veut dire, qu'elle va m'attendre toute la nuit. Je ne pourrai pas rester.

W : Tant pis.

Al : Tant pis? Tu n'as pas envie de me voir?

W : Que veux-tu? Je ne vais pas te retenir ici et éveiller les soupçons d'Anya.

Al : Ça fait six semaines que je n'ai pas pu t'approcher, et maintenant je dois m'en priver?

W : Qui a parlé de se priver?

Willow l'embrassa. Sa respiration accélérait. Elle avait envie de lui, plus sa grossesse avançait et plus elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui… Avec Tara, il manquait quelque chose que seul Alex pouvait combler. Il se leva, la portant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard et un étage plus bas, Buffy rentrait de sa patrouille, tenant Buffy-bot par le bras. Elle la fit asseoir sur le canapé et monta à l'étage. Elle entra dans une chambre.

B : Willow, est-ce que… (elle vit Alex, par-dessus Willow) Oh mon Dieu! Je suis désolée…

Elle sortit de la chambre en courant. Alex se glissa à côté de Willow et se couvrit. Willow le regarda.

W : Donne-moi ma robe de chambre. (elle pointa la chaise à côté d'Alex) Je dois aller la voir.

Alex ne dit rien et lui tendit la robe de chambre. Elle l'enfila et sortit de la chambre, laissant Alex seul dans son lit. Elle descendit. Buffy tournait en rond dans le salon, faisant les cent pas devant le regard étonné du Buffy-robot.

B : Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu!

Willow passa les portes du salon. Elle regarda nerveusement Buffy.

W : Buffy, ça va?

B : Non ça va pas! Je viens de surprendre ma meilleure amie avec mon meilleur ami en train de…

Willow la regarda, gênée.

B : Ça fait combien de temps?

W : De?

B : Qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous?

W : Environ quatre mois et demi, cinq mois.

B : Vous… étiez ensemble avant que je meure?

W : Non… ça a commencé quelques jours après ton enterrement.

B : Ça faisait environ trois mois que j'étais sous terre quand vous m'avez ramené donc?

W : Oui…

B : Bon… d'accord.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Puis Buffy le brisa.

B : Bon… euh… je vous ai dérangé parce que… c'est sans importance… mais je croyais que tu étais seule et…

W : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

B : C'est le robot. Quand je l'ai trouvé, elle se cognait contre un mur essayant d'avancer, et Spike croit qu'elle a perdu l'usage de la parole.

W : Sa direction, encore… Ça lui arrive parfois. Pour la parole, je vais devoir vérifier. Tu as vu Spike?

B : Oui… il a patrouillé avec moi.

Willow regarda les circuits de Buffy-bot.

W : Ah… c'est le fil ici qui a brûlé… probablement pendant une bataille. Je vais réparer ça demain.

Elle se redressa et regarda le robot dans les yeux.

W : Je vais couper l'alimentation, et je te réparerai demain, c'est promis.

Buffy-bot acquiesça de la tête. Willow mit le robot à off et regarda Buffy. Buffy était encore aussi nerveuse que lorsqu'elle était descendue quelques minutes plus tôt.

B : Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé.

W : C'est rien.

B : J'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer.

W : Buffy, c'est rien j'ai dit.

B : Oui, mais… euh… c'est traumatisant.

W : Qu'est-ce qui est traumatisant?

B : Et bien… vous surprendre en train de…

W : Euh… je m'excuse.

B : Non, non c'est moi qui s'excuse.

W : On va pas passer la nuit à s'excuser.

B : Ok… je vais me calmer.

Willow monta quelques marches et se retourna vers Buffy.

W : Buffy?

B : Oui?

W : Tu n'en parleras pas?

B : Bien sûr que non… j'imagine que Tara et Anya ne sont pas au courant.

W : Exactement…

B : J'emporterai ton secret dans la tombe.

W : Merci.

Willow retourna à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et y trouva Alex, chemise ouverte sur le dos, enfilant son pantalon.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Al : Et bien… je rentre.

W : Mais… on venait à peine de commencer…

Elle s'approcha de lui tranquillement. La ceinture de sa robe de chambre se détacha, laissant apparaître le corps nu de Willow.

W : Tu ne restes pas?

Al : Willow, Buffy sait que je suis ici.

W : Elle ne dira rien.

Al : Oui, mais elle va savoir ce qu'on fait.

W : Et puis?

Al : Ça ne te dérange pas?

W : Non…

Elle fit glisser la chemise d'Alex par terre, enleva sa robe de chambre et se coucha sur le lit.

W : Mais si tu ne veux pas rester…

Al : Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas?

Il retira son pantalon et son boxer, se coucha à côté d'elle et l'embrassa.

…

À l'appartement d'Alex, Anya était assise à la table, un morceau de papier en main, elle l'ouvrit tranquillement.

An : Chère Willow, je sais que c'est plutôt impersonnel… La nuit, ou plutôt les heures, qu'on a passé ensemble ont été merveilleuses… Je ne peux rien oublier de cette soirée… La beauté de ton corps… La douceur de ta peau… Tes yeux plongés dans les miens… me suppliant de continuer… Ta peau, sur ma langue… Tes gémissements de plaisir… Tes baisers… Mon dos porte encore les marques de tes ongles que tu as enfoncés dans ma peau lorsque nous sommes arrivés au point culminant de cette relation… Je revois encore le petit air timide que tu as fait quand on s'est retrouvé nus tous les deux. J'ai imaginé ce jour des milliers de fois, depuis des années, mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer cette nuit aussi parfaite…

Elle retenait les larmes, qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux, de couler. Non, c'est pas possible… Elle continua à lire.

An : Toute la soirée, j'ai voulu te donner ce baiser, qui a fait qu'on s'est retrouvé si près… Quand je t'ai embrassé… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on se retrouverait au lit. C'était la plus belle nuit de toute mon existence. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de plaisir aussi intense avec quelqu'un qu'avec toi. Mais je ne regrette rien… Mon désir brûlant pour toi ne cesse d'augmenter… Je t'aime, et t'aimerai toujours. Alex.

Elle déposa la lettre sur la table et laissa échapper les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. _Non, Alex ne ferait pas ça… _Elle replia le papier et le fourra dans une de ses poches._ Mais il passe beaucoup de temps avec Willow… peut-être que… non, ça ne se peut pas._ Elle se remémora une phrase en particulier "Je n'ai jamais ressenti de plaisir aussi intense avec quelqu'un qu'avec toi." Cette phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur._ Alexandre Harris, tu auras à faire à moi dès que tu poseras le pied dans cet appartement!_


	17. Jalousies

**Chapitre 17 – Jalousies**

Buffy était couché depuis plusieurs minutes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle entendait les cris de Willow et Alex provenant de la chambre voisine. Pas des cris de terreur ou de douleur, des cris de plaisir. Malgré les efforts de ses deux amis pour étouffer leurs cris, Buffy les entendait encore. _Est-ce qu'ils vont bientôt finir? J'en ai marre! Ce n'est pas juste, en plus de coucher avec Tara, elle couche avec Alex, alors que moi... ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai rien fait. D'accord, j'ai été morte pendant environ trois mois, mais même à ça. La dernière fois, c'était avec Riley. Ça fait un bon moment._ Elle se leva et sortit de la maison, laissant ses deux amis faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle erra dans les rues de Sunnydale pendant de longues minutes puis arriva devant la crypte de Spike. Elle y entra.

S : Hey! On ne vous a jamais appris à frap... Oh! C'est toi.

Buffy resta silencieuse.

S : Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici? Tu ne dors pas?

B : J'arrive pas à dormir.

S : Des insomnies?

B : Non... Willow est à la maison, et il semble y avoir beaucoup d'action dans sa chambre.

S : Oh! Les deux sorcières s'amusent... Mais... Euh... La blonde n'est pas partie ce soir?

B : Oui... Elle n'est pas avec Tara...

S : Oh! Des potins, des potins, je veux tout savoir.

B : Non, tu n'as pas à savoir.

S : C'est vrai... Pourquoi être venu ici?

B : C'est la seule place que j'ai trouvée.

S : OK... J'ai rien à t'offrir à boire, désolé.

Buffy s'assit sur un vieux fauteuil.

B : Entendre Alex et Willow ce soir, ça m'a rendu folle... folle de jalousie.

S : Jalouse? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?

B : Ils n'ont rien dit... C'est ce qu'ils ont fait...

S : Ils ont fait quoi al... (il s'arrêta brusquement) Oh! Elle est avec Alex, donc!

Buffy ne répondit pas.

S : Il n'est pas avec Anya lui?

B : Oui...

S : Il se tape deux nanas! Le crétin est peut-être moins crétin que je ne le croyais.

Buffy le regarda bizarrement.

S : Enfin... ça dépend de quel côté on se place...

B : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue ici, désolée.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

S : Moi, je sais.

B (en se retournant) : Quoi?

S : Tu espérais trouver satisfaction dans les bras de Spike...

B : Non! Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses...

S : Pourquoi alors?

B : Je ne sais pas...

Spike s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

À la maison de Buffy, Willow, appuyée sur la poitrine d'Alex, restait silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait. _Allez, dis-lui. Il va l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Considères-toi chanceuse que tu réussisses à le cacher, tu ne réussiras pas à camoufler ça pendant encore quatre mois. Soit, il le prend bien, soit, il le prend mal. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu auras à faire du mal à quelqu'un, Tara ou Alex... ou même les deux._

Alex l'observait. _Elle est tellement belle quand elle réfléchit, elle a ce petit pli qui apparaît au-dessus de son œil quand elle est en pleine réflexion._

Al : À quoi penses-tu?

W : Rien.

Al : Tu crois être capable de me mentir.

W : J'écoute ton cœur battre. Il bat tellement vite.

Al : Normal... avec la nuit que tu m'as fait passer.

Alex prit la main de son amie et se mit à jouer avec les doigts de celle-ci. Elle leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Alex approcha son visage de la petite rousse et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou, puis de son épaule. Il souleva son corps de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve par-dessus celui de Willow. À ce moment, le téléphone sonna. Alex regarda son amie avec un regard qui disait « ne réponds pas, s'il te plaît ». Willow leva le bras et prit le combiné.

W : Allo?

T : Salut ma belle.

W : Tara, comment ça va? Pourquoi tu appelles si tard?

Alex poussa un long soupir puis se recoucha à côté de sa copine.

T : Oh! Il est tard? Je n'ai pas regardé l'heure.

W : Il est deux heures du matin.

T : Désolée, je viens de me lever... Je t'ai réveillée?

W : Non, je ne dormais pas.

T : Ici, il est cinq heures.

W : Tu te lèves tôt.

T : Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

W : Le voyage vers Philadelphie a été bien?

T : Oui, long mais ça va.

W : Et ton père? Il va bien?

T : Il est assez mal en point. Il est resté couché toute la soirée. Habituellement, il est toujours si actif. Ça fait bizarre... Je m'inquiète pour lui.

W : Je suis sûre qu'il va aller mieux après que tu te sois occupé de lui.

T : J'espère. Pour le moment, il ne veut pas me parler.

W : Il va te parler... Il ne peut pas rester une semaine sans t'adresser la parole.

T : Il le peut, s'il le veut.

W : Personne ne peut t'ignorer ma belle.

T : Je m'ennuie de toi.

W : Moi aussi.

T : Je vais te laisser dormir. Passe une bonne nuit.

W : Merci, toi aussi... Euh... Une bonne journée.

T : Bye... Je t'aime.

W : Je t'aime aussi.

Willow reposa le combiné. Alex se leva et enfila son pantalon.

W : Tu t'en vas?

Al : Oui.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Al : Rien.

W : Alex!

Al : Rien, j'ai dit.

W : Il y a cinq minutes, tu étais... comme un gros nounours affectueux puis tout à coup... Pouf! Tu es froid avec moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Al : Quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie tout, il n'y a que toi qui existe. Mais pour toi, c'est pas comme ça...

W : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Al : C'est juste du sexe pour toi, hein?

W : Non!

Al : Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé Buffy répondre à ce téléphone?

W : C'était Tara!

Al : Tu savais ça avant même de répondre?

W : Non mais...

Al : C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais la seule chose que j'aimerais quand je suis avec toi, c'est que tu sois seulement avec moi... pas en train de penser à Buffy, à Dawn, à Anya ou à Tara.

W : Alex, je ne laisserai pas Tara pour toi.

Al : Je sais. Je ne veux pas que tu la laisses, je veux juste que ton esprit soit avec moi, pas seulement ton corps. Je ne suis pas amoureux du corps de Willow, mais de Willow au complet.

W : Tu es amoureux de moi?

Al : Comme si tu ne savais pas...

Willow ne dit rien. Alex se dirigea vers la porte, elle se leva et se plaça devant lui.

W : Tu ne partiras pas comme ça.

Al : Anya est à l'appartement et elle m'attend.

W : Je sais, mais elle va attendre encore quelques minutes.

Al : Tu vas m'empêcher de partir?

W : Non...

Al : Bien, parce que je n'ai pas envie de rester.

W : Je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester... Tu vas revenir?

Al : Pas si je ne suis pas invité.

W : Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, tu le seras toujours.

Al : On en reparlera plus tard.

Il ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers. Willow resta immobile dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

W : Alex, attends!

Puis elle courut pour rejoindre Alex, qui venait de sortir de la maison. Elle descendit l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle eut dévalé la moitié de l'escalier, son pied s'accrocha dans le plancher, elle déboula les dernières marches et se cogna la tête sur le sol.


	18. La Disparition d'Alex

**Chapitre 18 – La Disparition d'Alex**

Willow ouvrit les yeux. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Depuis combien de temps suis-je étendue sur le sol?_ Elle ouvrit la porte, en espérant voir Alex qui partait. Elle remarqua qu'il faisait déjà jour. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le téléphone sonner. Elle se rua sur l'appareil.

W : Alex?

An : Willow? Je veux parler à Alex.

W : Il est parti. Il n'est pas à l'appartement?

An : Non, je l'ai attendu toute la nuit et il n'est jamais arrivé.

W : Il est parti vers deux heures et demi.

An : Où peut-il être?

W : Je ne sais pas. On s'est querellé hier et il est parti en colère.

An : Comment ça, vous vous êtes querellés?

W : Euh... Je ne sais plus.

An : Tu ne te souviens plus?

W : Non, je crois que je me suis cogné la tête.

An : Où est Alex?

W : Il doit être quelque part... euh... Il va sûrement arriver bientôt. Si tu as des nouvelles de lui, appelle-moi. Il faudrait que je lui parle quand il rentrera.

An : Ouais. _Si elle croit que je vais la rappeler après ce qu'elle m'a fait._

Willow déposa le combiné. _Où peut-il être?_ Elle sortit dans le jardin et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. _Il est peut-être... ah! Je ne sais pas où il peut être._ Elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était Buffy qui rentrait.

W : Tu n'étais pas ici?

B : Euh... non, j'ai passé la nuit dehors.

W : Je croyais que tu étais dans ta chambre.

B : Je n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit, j'ai été me promener. (elle essaya de changer de sujet) Alors, Alex est resté longtemps?

W : Non, on s'est disputé et il est parti.

B : Vous vous êtes disputés à quel sujet?

W : Ça n'a pas d'importance. Anya a appelé, elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas rentré à l'appartement. Ça m'inquiète.

B : Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Tu connais Alex, quand il est en colère, il ne faut pas le déranger. Il va finir par se pointer.

W : J'espère.

B : J'en suis sûre. Tu as jeté un œil sur le robot?

W : Non, pas encore. Je vais le faire.

Elle se dirigea dans le salon, où elle avait laissé le robot la nuit dernière. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et le connecta sur Buffy-bot.

W : Voyons qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi. Pour le fil de la parole, je vais devoir emprunter le fer à souder d'Alex... Si jamais on le retrouve.

B : Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui. C'est un grand garçon.

Willow, qui croyait Buffy à la cuisine, sursauta.

W : Tu m'as fait peur.

B : Désolée.

W : Je sais qu'Alex peut se débrouiller seul, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui.

B : Tu ne veux pas me parler de votre dispute?

W : C'est juste que je n'ai pas trop compris...

B : Hein?

W : Une minute il était correct, et la minute d'après, il se rhabillait, furieux.

B : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

W : On était couché, puis le téléphone a sonné. J'ai répond et quand j'ai raccroché, il voulait partir. J'ai voulu qu'il m'explique, il m'a dit que je n'aurais pas dû répondre, que j'aurais dû te laisser prendre l'appel.

B : Et c'était qui au téléphone?

W : Tara, mais je ne vois pas quel rapport...

B : Il est jaloux. Tu as parlé longtemps avec Tara?

W : Même pas cinq minutes.

B : Je crois qu'il est jaloux. Il t'avait enfin pour lui, alors quand Tara a appelé, elle a gâché un des moments passés avec toi. C'est ce que je pense, je ne suis pas une psychologue mais...

W : Ça a du sens...

Willow mit Buffy-bot en marche. Elle lui fit faire quelques pas. Elle était comme neuve, à l'exception qu'elle ne parlait pas. Willow la regarda.

W : Buffy, tu vas devoir attendre qu'on retrouve Alex pour pouvoir parler.

À l'appartement d'Alex, Anya faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Elle devait rentrer travailler d'une minute à l'autre et Alex n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle prit un crayon et écrivit sur un bout de papier.

_Alex, je dois te parler. J'ai attendu ici un bon moment, mais je dois aller à la boutique. Dès que tu arrives, appelle-moi. C'est très important. Anya._

Elle déposa le message sur le coin de la table, ainsi, il le verrait dès qu'il rentrerait. Elle prit son sac et sortit en vitesse pour se rendre au boulot.


	19. Les Roses Mystères

**Chapitre 19 – Les roses mystères**

Le lendemain, personne n'avait de nouvelles d'Alex. Des recherches furent lancées par Buffy et ses amis. Buffy, Willow, Anya, Dawn, Spike et Buffy-bot parcourait la ville, armés de pieux et de croix.

An : Où est-ce qu'il peut se cacher? Il n'a jamais quitté la ville comme ça sans le dire à personne.

W : Il a peut-être eu besoin de s'éloigner pour réfléchir.

An : Réfléchir à quoi?

W : Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, sinon il y aurait longtemps que je l'aurais retrouvé.

An : Hey! C'est toi qui l'as vu la dernière! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

W : Je te l'ai dit, je ne me souviens plus.

An : Tu parles d'une excuse, tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de mieux!

B : Les filles, on arrête de se disputer.

An : Je trouve juste curieux qu'on ne retrouve plus Alex et que la seule qui l'ait vu cette nuit-là ne soit pas capable de nous dire ce qui s'est passé.

W : Je suis tombé dans les escaliers et je me suis cogné la tête! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète?!

B : Les filles, ça suffit!

Après plusieurs heures, ils avaient rencontré quelques vampires, mais pas une seule trace d'Alex. Ils décidèrent de rentrer. Anya alla à son appartement, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'aller chez Alex s'il n'y était pas. Spike regagna sa crypte, pendant que les autres filles retournaient à la demeure Summers. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte, elles trouvèrent un colis. Buffy le ramassa.

B : Willow, c'est pour toi.

W : Qu'est-ce que c'est?

D : Un colis d'un admirateur secret peut-être.

W : Un admirateur secret? Je ne crois pas.

Willow ouvrit la boîte. À l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique rose rouge avec un mot : "Je suis désolé".

B : Je suis désolé? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

W : Je ne sais pas. Si au moins il y avait le nom de l'expéditeur du colis.

B : Ah! Regarde, à l'arrière du mot, il y a les initiales A.H.

W : C'est les initiales d'Alex!

B : Tu crois que c'est lui qui t'envoie ça?

W : Soit c'est lui, soit c'est la personne qui l'a enlevé.

D : Enlever? Vous croyez que quelqu'un aurait pu enlever Alex? Et pourquoi Alex, si c'est Alex l'expéditeur, enverrait une rose à Willow? D'accord, c'est sa meilleure amie mais je crois que ce serait plus à Anya de recevoir ce cadeau non?

B : Ne te mêles pas de ça, s'il te plaît. Monte te coucher, il est assez tard.

D : Mais Buffy, je veux aider.

B : Pour le moment on ne peut rien faire de plus, alors monte te coucher.

Dawn monta l'escalier en bougonnant. Willow se dirigea vers le salon, suivie de Buffy-bot. Willow tenait la rose dans sa main et essayait de trouver un indice pouvant la conduire à Alex. Buffy arriva derrière elles.

B : Ah! Elle rouspète toujours.

W : C'est une ado, c'est normal de rouspéter pour une ado.

Buffy regarda son amie qui examinait la fleur.

B : Tu crois pouvoir trouver quelque chose avec cette fleur?

W : À vrai dire, non. Mais si...

B : Tu ne pourrais pas faire un sort de localisation?

W : Je pourrais essayer... Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui lui appartient.

B : Hum... (elle réfléchit) Tu n'as rien qui lui appartient?

W : Non... enfin je ne crois pas.

Buffy-bot disparut quelques secondes et revint au salon, une veste à la main.

B : Oui, c'est la veste d'Alex ça! Il est partit sans sa veste?

W : C'est bien sa veste. Donne-la-moi s'il te plaît.

Buffy-bot s'avança et lui tendit la veste.

W : Merci.

Willow monta à sa chambre.

B : Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide?

W : Non, je vais le faire seule.

B : Si tu as besoin...

W : Oui, oui.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et découvrit sur son lit, une autre rose. Cette fois le message disait : "Je pense à toi".

Elle admira la rose pendant plusieurs minutes puis s'agenouilla par terre avec une carte de Sunnydale, la veste d'Alex, quelques bougies et les ingrédients nécessaires au rituel de localisation. Le rituel ne donna aucun résultat. Willow se coucha et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Elle serra son oreiller contre elle et le lâcha aussitôt. Elle regarda sa main, une goutte de sang au bout du doigt. Elle souleva son oreiller et y trouva une troisième rose. Le mot qui l'accompagnait indiquait : "Viens me rejoindre".

W : Te rejoindre où? Si je savais où tu étais, il y a longtemps que je serais avec toi.

Willow reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux.


	20. Cauchemars

**Chapitre 20 – Cauchemars**

Le sommeil de Willow était agité. L'expression sur son visage semblait troublée. Elle se réveilla tout à coup en sursaut, s'asseyant droite sur son lit, en criant le nom de son meilleur ami. Elle se leva et sortit de la maison. Elle parcourut la ville en courant, se rendant à l'appartement d'Alex. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle frappa immédiatement. La porte s'ouvrit. Alex était là. Elle lui sauta au cou.

W : Alex!

Al : Willow.

W : J'ai eu tellement peur. Ça fait deux jours qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles de toi. Où étais-tu?

Al : Pas très loin.

W : Je suis tellement désolée.

Elle le serrait dans ses bras depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied dans l'appartement. Elle ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'il parte à nouveau. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Al : Pourquoi tu pleures?

W : J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu.

Al : Je suis là.

W : Est-ce que tu as froid? Tu es gelé.

Al : Non, je suis bien.

W : Tu es sûr?

Al : Oui.

W : Tu couvres peut-être quelque chose... (elle lui toucha le front avec sa main)

Al : Non. Je ne crois pas. Je vais bien je te dis.

W : J'ai fait ce rêve... plutôt ce cauchemar... Tu t'étais fait mordre par un vampire.

Al : Arrête de pleurer. Je suis là, devant toi.

W : Alex?

Al : Oui?

W : Je ne veux plus te perdre comme ça... Je t'aime.

Al : Je t'aime aussi.

Elle l'embrassa, essayant de faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui à travers ce baiser.

W : Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plaît.

Il la transporta jusqu'à la chambre. Ils consumèrent leur amour. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Willow s'appuya sur son amant et réfléchit. _Il est bizarre ce soir. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Il a été plus brusque que d'habitude. Le regard qu'il pose habituellement sur moi n'était pas le même. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui?_

W : Est-ce que ça va?

Al : Ça n'a jamais été aussi bien.

W : Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

Al : Pourquoi?

W : Je ne sais pas. Tu n'agis pas comme tu le fais normalement. Tu ne me regardes plus comme avant... (elle réalisa quelque chose, ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement plus grand) Ton cœur ne bat pas... (elle le regarda) Et ton corps est froid...

Elle se leva immédiatement du lit.

W : Non!

Alex grogna et son visage se transforma, son front se déforma, ses yeux devinrent jaunes et monstrueux. Willow remarqua les crocs sortant de sa bouche. _Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt? J'ai couché avec un vampire!_

W : Non Alex, tu ne peux pas...

Alex s'approchait d'elle.

Al : Si, je peux... et je vais le faire.

Willow ramassa sa veste, mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une croix et un pieu.

Al : Toi tu n'arriveras pas à faire ça.

Willow pleurait. Elle gardait la croix devant elle, empêchant Alex de s'approcher.

Al : Tu devrais venir me rejoindre Willow, c'est tellement mieux... Toute la force que l'on a... Et la vie de nuit est tellement mieux... Nous sommes immortels Willow. Laisse-moi te faire découvrir cette vie de rêve.

W : Non... Je ne peux pas... Alex c'est pas toi ça!

Al : Au contraire, c'est enfin moi. Avant je n'étais rien... Je servais à quoi Willow? À vous mettre dans l'embarras.

W : Non, tu ne nous mettais pas toujours dans l'embarras.

Al : J'étais le seul qui ne servait à rien Willow. Buffy était la tueuse, Tara et toi étiez des sorcières, Anya un ex-démon, Dawn c'était la clé, Spike un vampire, Giles l'observateur de Buffy et Alex le seul être ordinaire, qui n'a aucun pouvoir, aucun titre officiel, qui ne peut aider. Et ça a toujours été comme ça, il y a eu Oz, loup-garou, Faith, tueuse, Angel, vampire, Riley, soldat.

W : Tu es plus utile que tu ne penses.

Al : Arrête ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Willow aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant, mais elle ne réussissait pas à laisser Alex.

Al : Tu as reçu mes cadeaux?

W : Oui... mais je me pose une question, comment tu as fait pour entrer chez Buffy?

Al : Réfléchis... j'ai reçu une invitation...

W : Qui aurait pu t'inviter?

Al : Toi.

W : Moi? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que tu es vampire.

Al (il prit une voix plus féminine) : Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, tu le seras toujours.

W : Ah...

Willow regarda la porte, elle pensait se sauver, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne réussirait pas à échapper à Alex, il était plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle.

Al : Tu ne pourras pas te rendre à la porte...

W : Tu vas m'empêcher de partir?

Al : Oui.

W : Pourquoi?

Al : Même si je suis devenu un vampire, j'ai toujours besoin de toi dans ma vie...

W : Tu vas me tuer?

Al : Mieux que ça. Je vais te rendre comme moi.

Willow avait peur. Elle eut tout à coup une idée. Elle leva sa main et le regarda.

W : Substance collante.

Une boule d'une matière collante se forma dans sa main, elle la lança à la figure d'Alex. Willow s'excusa rapidement. Alex se mit à crier en essayant de retirer la chose collante de sa figure pendant que Willow s'enfuyait le plus vite possible. Elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle sortit quelques herbes et de l'eau bénite.

Lorsque Alex réussit à se défaire de la gomme qui lui masquait le visage, Willow était loin. Il n'essaya même pas de la rattraper. Il sourit lentement.

Al : Tu vas revenir Willow. Je te connais trop bien.

Buffy entra dans la chambre de son amie. Elle l'avait entendue arriver en courant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit la dernière phrase de l'incantation que Willow avait commencée.

W : Verbes consensus rescisus est

B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

W : C'est une incantation pour empêcher l'intrusion d'un vampire qui a été invité, tu sais, comme on a fait pour Angel, pour Spike.

B : Pour quel vampire? Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé?

W : Pour Alex...

B : Quoi? Alex?

W : Oui... Je l'ai vu ce soir. (elle éclata en sanglots) Je ne peux pas croire que ce ne soit plus lui.

Buffy prit Willow dans ses bras.

B : Je connais ce sentiment. (elle pensa à Angel)

W : Et le pire, c'est que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte immédiatement...

B : Pourquoi tu as fait ce rituel? Tu l'as invité à entrer depuis qu'il est vampire?

W : Non... mais je lui ai déjà dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu ici. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que... En fait, je n'imaginais pas qu'Alex...

B : C'est correct...

Willow pleura pendant un moment dans les bras de Buffy et tomba de fatigue au bout de quelques heures.


	21. Dure Réalité

**Chapitre 21 – Dure Réalité**

Lorsque Buffy alla réveiller Dawn pour l'école, elle la prévint de ne plus ouvrir à Alex, et de ne plus le laisser entrer, sans lui expliquer pourquoi. Dawn pensa qu'Alex et Willow avait eu une grosse chicane car elle avait entendu Willow revenir en pleurant. Dawn partit pour l'école. Buffy pensa prévenir Anya, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment lui annoncer. Elle décida d'attendre un peu, mais pas trop longtemps quand même, elle ne voulait pas qu'Anya se fasse tuer par Alex. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Alex soit maintenant un vampire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit méchant. Alex, c'était la gentillesse incarnée. Willow descendit tranquillement l'escalier. Elle pleurait encore.

B : Tu devrais rester coucher et te reposer.

W : Je n'arrive pas à dormir... la seule chose que je vois quand je ferme les yeux, c'est lui... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui?

B : C'est dur de l'accepter, mais tu vas devoir le faire. Ça me peine autant que toi...

W : C'est Alex, Buffy! C'est à cause de moi qu'il est sorti enragé, et qu'il s'est fait tuer!

B : Ce n'est pas ta faute.

W : S'il n'était pas parti en colère ou si j'avais réussi à le retenir, seulement quelques minutes, il n'aurait pas croisé ce vampire, et il ne serait pas... Il serait avec moi...

B : Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça Willow.

W : Je me sens tellement mal. Si je lui avais dit... Ça fait deux mois que je voulais lui dire... Maintenant, il ne le saura jamais...

B : Il savait que tu l'aimais.

W : Pas ça... J'ai un secret... et il aurait dû être le premier au courant, et il aurait dû l'être depuis longtemps.

B : Quel secret? (elle regretta la question) Si tu ne veux pas me dire, c'est ok. Je comprends.

W : Je peux te le dire...

Buffy attendait. Willow ne savait pas comment le dire à ça meilleure amie, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire.

B : Et?

W : Je... Euh... Allez, je me lance. Je suis enceinte.

B : Quoi????

W : Oui, Alex et moi attendions un enfant, mais il ne le savait pas encore.

B (sous le choc) : Euh... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Ça fait longtemps?

W : Environ cinq mois. Mais je le sais depuis deux mois.

B : Et tu ne lui as jamais dit?

W : Buffy! Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça, n'en rajoute pas.

B : Je suis désolée, c'est juste que... tu es vraiment enceinte?

W : J'ai fait trois tests de grossesse, ils étaient tous positifs.

B : Tu as vu un médecin?

W : Non.

B : Pourquoi?

W : Je voulais aller en voir un avec Alex, mais j'arrivais pas à lui annoncer.

B : Vous ne vous protégiez pas?

W : Buffy! Bien sûr qu'on se protégeait...

B : Un accident... Tu vas le garder?

W : Oui! Maintenant, il ou elle sera tout ce qu'il me restera de lui.

Willow se confia à son amie, à propos de ses craintes, la peur de blesser Tara, le fait d'avoir perdu Alex, etc. Elles parlèrent durant toute la journée. Lorsque le soir tomba, Willow réalisa qu'Anya ne savait pas encore qu'Alex était mort.

W : Il faut avertir Anya!

B : Je voulais le faire. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

W : Je vais aller la voir.

B : Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?

W : Pourquoi pas?

B : La dernière fois que vous vous êtes vues, vous vous êtes disputées toute la soirée.

W : Je ne peux pas lui cacher ça. Tu te rends compte, si elle va à son appartement et qu'il y est. Il va la mordre. Il a essayé de me tuer quand j'y suis allé.

B : Il a essayé de te tuer??

W : Oui... pas immédiatement, mais il a essayé...

B : Il va falloir y voir.

W : Tu ne vas pas le tuer?

B : Willow, il est un vampire. Même si c'était notre meilleur ami, ça ne l'ait plus, et il est dangereux.

W : C'est toujours Alex.

B : Non, c'est son corps, ses souvenirs, mais son âme n'est plus présente. La personnalité du démon qui prend possession du corps n'a rien à voir avec la personnalité de sa victime.

W : Tu ne peux pas tuer Alex!

B : Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre mais...

W : C'est Alex!

B : Willow! Arrête!

W : Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça... Peut-être qu'on peut lui rendre son âme.

B : Willow c'est compliqué et dangereux.

W : Oui mais tu ne t'es pas plaint quand on a rendu l'âme à Angel!

B : Ce n'était pas la même chose...

W : Non, bien sûr... tu l'aimais... Alex, c'est juste Alex! C'est juste celui que j'aime!

B : Ce n'est pas pour ça.

Buffy se dirigea vers la porte.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

B : Je vais parler à Anya. Elle va peut-être être plus parlable que toi.

W : Elle va réagir comme moi! Elle ne te laissera pas le tuer.

B : Si je ne réussis pas à vous faire entendre raison, Giles le fera. Il devrait arriver demain...

Willow ne répondit pas, elle était trop en colère. _Comment Buffy peut penser à tuer Alex? C'est juste impensable. C'est Alex! C'est mon meilleur ami. C'est l'homme que j'aime. _Buffy partit. Dawn arriva quelques minutes après le départ de Buffy.

D : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

W : Rien... Une histoire avec Alex.

D : Vous vous êtes disputés?

W : Non pas vraiment.

D : Ça va s'arranger.

W : J'aimerais te croire.

D : Où est Buffy?

W : Elle est allée voir Anya.

Buffy entra dans la boutique. Anya, qui allait fermer, lui pria de se dépêcher.

B : Je suis venue pour te parler.

An : Quoi?

B : Tu devrais t'asseoir.

An : Quoi? Vous avez retrouver Alex?

B : Oui...

An : Ah! Enfin! Où est-il?

B : Il est arrivé quelque chose...

An : Quoi? Il est à l'hôpital? Quelle est sa chambre que j'aille le voir?

B : Il n'est pas à l'hôpital.

An : Où est-il alors?

B : Le soir où il a disparu, en rentrant à son appartement, il a rencontré un vampire... et il s'est fait mordre...

An : Non! Où l'avez-vous retrouvé?

B : Willow a été le voir la nuit dernière, et elle a appris qu'il était devenu un vampire. Il a essayé de la tuer.

An : Non, ça ne se peut pas. Alex ne peut pas s'être fait mordre, il est capable de se débrouiller contre un vampire.

B : Anya, la seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas aller voir Alex à son appartement...

An : Ah! Je comprends... Willow et toi, vous avez inventé cette histoire pour ne plus que je revois Alex, comme ça, la petite sorcière va pouvoir coucher avec lui autant qu'elle veut.

B : Quoi? Mais comment... Non c'est vrai Anya, il est un vampire maintenant!

An : Je ne vous croirai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu.

B : Et qu'il t'aura tuée?

An : Il ne me tuerait pas, je suis sa petite amie.

B : Anya, ce n'est plus Alex! Et il se fout que tu sois sa petite amie ou une parfaite inconnue. Il a essayé de tuer sa meilleure amie.

An : Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Le tuer?

B : Si je n'ai pas d'autres choix, oui.

An : Tu es sans cœur, c'est ton ami et tu vas le tuer.

B : Ce n'est plus Al... Ah! À quoi bon essayer de vous convaincre, vous ne voulez rien entendre. Si Dawn appelle, dis-lui que je suis partie patrouiller, et ne lui dis rien au sujet d'Alex, elle ne sait pas encore.

Anya regarda Buffy sortir de la boutique sans dire un mot. _Est-ce vrai? Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net._ Elle ferma la boutique et se dirigea à l'appartement d'Alex.

Willow monta à sa chambre, laissant Dawn regarder la télévision seule. Elle prit un vieil album de photos qu'elle gardait précieusement et l'ouvrit. Toutes les photos les représentaient, elle et Alex, depuis leur enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Maintenant, l'album prenait fin. Elle n'y ajouterait plus jamais de photos, car Alex était parti, à jamais. La première photo était une photo d'elle et lui au jardin d'enfants, un des premiers jours de leur rencontre. Il ne s'était jamais quitté depuis. Elle parcourut l'album tranquillement, regardant chacune des photos avec attention, se rappelant chaque moment où les photos avaient été prises, se rappelant chaque souvenir, puis elle arriva à la dernière photo, la photo avait été prise avant la mort de Buffy, alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de vaincre Gloria, avant que Dawn se soit fait capturer. Depuis, aucune photo n'avait été prise, à part lors du départ de Giles, où plusieurs photos avaient été prises, mais comme Willow faisait tout pour éviter Alex à ce moment-là, aucune photo des deux meilleurs amis n'avait été prise. Elle se coucha sur son lit, et recommença à feuilleter l'album une nouvelle fois.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Dawn regardait la télé quand la porte s'ouvrit. Alex apparut.

Al : Salut, est-ce que Willow est ici?

D : Elle ne veut pas te parler, désolée.

Al : Je peux monter? Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses avec elle...

D : Je ne sais pas... Vas-y. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de te voir.

Al : Je suis sûr qu'elle le sera.

Alex monta l'escalier et entra dans la chambre de Willow sans frapper.


	22. Il est mort

**Chapitre 22 – Il est mort**

Willow ne se retourna pas, pensant que Buffy venait de rentrer, mais elle sentit tout à coup sa présence. Elle tourna la tête et l'aperçut. Elle se leva immédiatement.

W : Dawn t'a invité?

Al : Non, mais elle m'a permis de monter te voir, on doit se parler Will.

W : Comment tu es entré alors?

Al : Tu sais, j'ai reçu une invitation permanente, alors le changement de "serrure", ça n'a aucun effet là-dessus.

W : Et pourquoi es-tu ici?

Al : Pour te faire entendre raison. Je sais que tu t'ennuies de ce temps. (il pointa l'album) Si tu devenais comme moi, on serait ensemble pour toujours.

W : Je croyais que les vampires ne suppliaient pas leurs victimes de les rejoindre, je croyais qu'ils les mordaient, c'est tout.

Al : C'est plus amusant de te convaincre.

W : Et Anya?

Al : Pff... Anya ne veut rien dire pour moi à côté de toi. C'est une fille sympa, et tout, mais elle n'est pas toi.

Willow sourit, mais son visage reprit rapidement un air sérieux.

W : Alex, je ne veux plus que tu viennes ici, c'est compris?

Al : D'accord, mais je te jure qu'on va se revoir, mon chou.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir. Willow ne put résister à l'embrasser une dernière fois. Quand les lèvres d'Alex se déplacèrent vers son cou, elle cria, le repoussa et recula. Il souria.

Al : D'accord, je vais attendre. Mais ma patience a des limites Willow...

Il ouvrit la porte et redescendit l'escalier, Willow resta debout au milieu de sa chambre, à le regarder partir.

Anya frappa à l'appartement d'Alex : aucune réponse. _Bon, je savais bien qu'elle me mentait, Alex n'est pas ici._ Elle prit sa clé et entra. Elle savait qu'Alex était venu à l'appartement depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, elle le sentit immédiatement. Quand elle remarqua un bras derrière le canapé, elle s'approcha tranquillement. La voisine d'Alex était allongée là, morte, des marques de crocs dans le cou. _Ah non! Elle avait raison!_ Anya sortit immédiatement de l'appartement.

Willow descendit au salon quelques minutes après le départ d'Alex. Elle rejoignit Dawn.

D : Alors, vous vous êtes réconciliés?

W : Nous ne sommes pas en chicane...

D : Alors pourquoi vous ne vous voyez plus?

W : Dawn, tu ne sais pas?

D : Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas?

W : Alex est un vampire...

D : Quoi??? Non, ça ne se peut pas, il est entré, sans même que je ne l'ai invité.

W : Ça, c'est ma faute.

Dawn se mit à pleurer.

D : Non, pas Alex.

W : Moi non plus, je ne peux pas le croire, mais je l'ai vu Dawnie.

D : Où est Buffy?

W : Elle devait avertir Anya.

D : Pauvre Anya.

W : Oui... Pauvre Anya.

Alex rencontra Buffy en retournant à son appartement.

B : Hey toi!

Al : Bonsoir Tueuse.

B : Tueuse? Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça?

Al : On change tous un jour ou l'autre.

B : Oui, un jour notre ami est là, un jour il n'est plus là.

Al : Ah! C'est drôle ça, il s'est produit la même chose avec une de mes amies il y a environ... cinq mois.

B : Mais je suis revenue...

Al : Ouais, peut-être... mais ton ami est parti pour de bon.

Il s'éloigna tranquillement de Buffy et prit la direction de son appartement.

B : Hey! Attends, on n'a pas fini de parler.

Al : On n'a rien à se dire, à moins que tu veuilles me donner une bonne dose de ton sang... Je pourrais ainsi dire que j'ai tué la tueuse après seulement quelques jours en tant que vampire. Je deviendrais une légende.

B : Il n'est pas question que je te laisse me tuer.

Al : Donc, on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Il repartit, mais Buffy l'arrêta à nouveau.

B : Tu as brisé le cœur de Willow!

Al : Je lui ai brisé le cœur? Non, je ne crois pas. Je lui offre la vie éternelle et elle n'en veut pas...

B : Pourquoi elle et pas Anya?

Al : Ah! Laisse-moi rire! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir comparer Anya et Willow?

B : Pourquoi tu étais avec Anya de ton vivant alors?

Al : Je l'aimais oui, mais aucun rapport avec l'amour que j'éprouve pour Willow... Depuis quand tu fais du blabla avec tes cibles? Tu ne devrais pas me planter un pieu dans le cœur plutôt que de me parler de ma vie sentimentale?

B : Tu crois que c'est facile de tuer un ami?

Al : Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça... (il lui fit un sourire diabolique)

B : Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, mais si j'apprends que tu as fait du mal à Willow ou à n'importe qui d'autres, tu auras à faire à moi.

Al : C'est pas dans tes habitudes de laisser un vampire libre... à part pour Angel... et Spike...

B : Tu sais, on change tous un jour ou l'autre.

Al (il ria) : Ouais...

Il la quitta et se dirigea à son appartement. Buffy continua sa patrouille plus triste, pensant à son ami, qui désormais, était devenu un monstre.

À la maison, Willow resta avec Dawn jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme puis retourna dans sa chambre. Elle regarda à nouveau son album de photos. _Bon, ça suffit, arrête de te faire du mal en regardant ce stupide album. Il ne reviendra pas. Il est mort._ Elle se mit à pleurer. Puis prononça les mots à voix haute.

W : Il est mort.

Elle pleura une bonne partie de la soirée. Quand Buffy rentra, elle s'était endormie.


	23. Vie et Mort

**Chapitre 23 – Vie et Mort**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Willow se réveilla. Elle devait lui dire, même si ce n'était plus lui. Elle se disait que ça lui enlèverait un poids de sur la conscience. Elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle prit un pieu, une croix et de l'eau bénite et sortit de la maison. Elle marchait tranquillement, se rendant à l'appartement de son meilleur ami, l'air pensif. Elle était maintenant devant l'immeuble d'Alex, elle entra et se dirigea à l'appartement d'Alex. Elle allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Al : Salut ma belle. Je savais que tu viendrais.

W : Je suis juste venu te dire quelque chose... Pour libérer ma conscience.

Al : Je sais.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le ventre.

Al : C'est de ça dont tu veux me parler.

W : Comment tu sais?

Al : J'étais peut-être un imbécile de mon vivant, mais j'avais quand même des doutes. Toutes les fois où tu quittais subitement la pièce pour aller t'enfermer dans les toilettes.

W : Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé?

Al : Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, parce que je me disais que tu me le dirais si tu étais vraiment enceinte. Mais étant vampire, mon oreille est plus développée. Et quand je suis avec toi, j'entends deux cœurs. Le tien et celui du petit.

W : J'avais peur de ta réaction...

Al : J'aurais tout fait pour que tu sois heureuse mon chou.

W : Mais ça aurait voulu dire qu'il fallait que je quitte Tara.

Al : On doit faire des choix dans la vie.

W : Peut-être mais je ne peux pas faire ce choix. De toute façon, maintenant, c'est décidé, je reste avec elle.

Al : Pourquoi tu es venu me voir alors?

W : Je te l'ai dit. Je voulais libérer ma conscience face au fait que j'étais enceinte.

Al : Il n'y a pas que ça...

W : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Al : Tu voulais me voir.

W : Ça n'a pas rapport...

Al : Chut!

Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Quand il recula, elle resta debout à le regarder plusieurs minutes, puis elle pencha la tête de côté, dévoilant son cou. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa à nouveau et fit glisser sa bouche le long de son cou. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son cou avant d'y plonger ses dents. Willow ne cria pas, elle avait peur, mais en même temps, elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras d'Alex. Elle sentait la vie s'échapper de son corps petit à petit.

...

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

Infirmier : On est en train de la perdre.

Al : Quoi? Non!

Infirmier : Monsieur, sortez s'il vous plaît. Nous devons intervenir.

Alex sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot, il resta de l'autre côté de la porte à regarder des dizaines d'infirmiers, infirmières et médecins s'acharner autour de son amie.

Médecin : Vite, le défibrillateur!

Alex, de l'autre côté de la porte, regardait son amie inconsciente. Les larmes qu'il avait essayées de retenir depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, coulaient à flot le long de ses joues.

Al : Allez, ne me laisse pas.

...

Lorsque Alex retira ses crocs de la chair de son amie, il se fit une entaille sur la poitrine, et amena les lèvres de Willow à s'y déposer. Elle leva son regard vers ses beaux yeux chocolat, avant de sucer le sang sortant de la blessure qu'il venait de s'infliger. Willow se mit à boire le sang que lui offrait son ami. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'elle en avait assez bu, il la força à s'arrêter. Elle le regarda et perdit conscience.

...

Bip! Bip! Bip!

Infirmière : Ça y est. Son rythme cardiaque se stabilise.

Elle sortit informer Alex des changements, pendant que les autres membres du personnel retournaient à leurs tâches respectives.

Infirmière : Elle est stabilisée. Elle est toujours inconsciente, mais on ne craint plus pour sa vie. Vous pouvez aller la voir. S'il y a quelque chose, si son état change, ou quoi que ce soit, avertissez un médecin ou une infirmière.

Al : Merci.

Il entra dans la chambre de son amie et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit et lui prit la main.

Al : Ne me fais plus de peurs comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi? Tu es la personne la plus importante de toute ma vie, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre. Alex s'essuya les yeux et se leva.

Médecin : Vous êtes de la famille?

Al : En quelque sorte.

Médecin : En quelque sorte? Vous êtes de sa famille oui ou non? Son copain?

Al : Oui, c'est ça.

Médecin : D'accord, je dois vous parler. Ça concerne le bébé.

Al : Le bébé?

...

Willow ouvrit les yeux, elle se demandait où elle était. Elle se rappelait être venue à l'appartement d'Alex, mais ne se rappelait pas en être sorti. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Elle était couché dans un lit, dans des draps de satin rouge, mais elle ignorait à qui appartenait ce lit.

W : Est-ce que je me suis saoulé et j'ai couché avec un inconnu pour oublier Alex?

Elle se leva tranquillement. Alex entra dans la chambre.

Al : Bonsoir mon ange, tu es réveillée? Tu aimes notre nouvelle maison?

W : Où sommes-nous?

Al : L'ancien manoir d'Angel, mon chou.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

...

Alex avait repris la même position que lorsque le médecin était entré. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était assis à côté d'elle et il la regardait, lui parlant de temps à autres, espérant qu'elle se réveille à tout moment. Il tenait la main de son amie, puis à plusieurs occasions, il posait un baiser sur sa main.

Al : Tu te rappelles notre première rencontre? Au jardin d'enfants? Tu pleurais parce que tes parents étaient partis sans t'embrasser. Tu étais inconsolable, la monitrice avait tout essayé pour te faire arrêter de pleurer et après une demi-heure, elle avait décidé de te laisser pleurer dans ton coin. Ça t'avait fait pleurer encore plus. Elle était revenue jouer avec nous, et moi, je suis allé te voir et je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Je ne supportais pas de te voir malheureuse. Tu as pleuré dans mes bras pendant quelques minutes puis tu t'es arrêté. Je croyais que j'avais un don, que je réussissais à faire cesser les autres de pleurer, mais ça ne marchait qu'avec toi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé que plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal. Mais j'ai manqué à ma promesse... Je suis celui qui t'a fait le plus de mal dans ta vie, j'en suis sûr. Je ne suis pas un bon meilleur ami.

W (la voix très faible) : C'est pas vrai.

Al : Willow!? Tu es réveillée!

W : Ouais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Al : Non, ne parle pas, repose-toi. Je vais chercher quelqu'un.


	24. Enfin Réunis

**Chapitre 24 – Enfin Réunis**

Alex posa un baiser sur sa main, puis sur son front, et partit en courant, chercher une infirmière. L'infirmière demanda à Alex d'attendre à l'extérieur de la chambre et entra.

Infirmière : Bonjour mademoiselle Rosenberg. Contente de vous savoir éveillée. Vous rappelez-vous quelque chose?

W : Non... en fait, je me rappelle être allé voir Alex à son appartement et... j'ai perdu connaissance... Quand je me suis réveillée, nous étions dans le manoir d'un ami...

Infirmière : Quoi? Non, je crois que vous étiez chez vous lorsque l'accident est arrivé.

W : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Infirmière : Je n'ai pas le récit détaillé, mais en gros, vous êtes tombé dans les escaliers et vous êtes cogné la tête. C'est toute une chance que votre petit ami vous ait amenée ici.

W : Mon petit ami?

Infirmière : Le jeune homme qui est venu me chercher. Depuis que vous êtes ici, il ne vous a pas quitté. Il est resté auprès de vous toute la semaine. Chaque fois que je passais, je l'entendais vous parler. Il vous a parlé toute la semaine. Quand votre état s'est aggravé, il s'est vraiment inquiété.

W : Depuis combien de temps je suis ici?

Infirmière : Cinq jours. Ça aurait fait une semaine après-demain.

W : Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui sont venu me voir?

Infirmière : Une jeune femme blonde, et sa sœur, je crois qu'elles habitent avec vous, elles sont venues avec leur père je crois. Puis il y a une autre blonde qui est venu, elle a écourté son voyage quand elle a appris pour vous.

W : Tara. Quand pourrais-je sortir?

Infirmière : Nous allons vous garder pour la nuit, mais je crois que vous pourrez rentrer demain. Le médecin viendra vous voir dans quelques minutes. Je fais entrer votre copain?

W : D'accord... Merci.

L'infirmière sortit et laissa entrer Alex.

Al : Salut.

W : Salut.

Al : Comment vas-tu?

W : Ça ira mieux quand tu m'auras expliqué.

Al : Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

W : La dernière chose que je me souvienne c'est d'être allé chez toi...

Al : Non, tu es tombé dans les escaliers, tu as perdu connaissance et je t'ai conduit ici.

W : Non, non... Quand je suis tombé dans les escaliers, je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance, mais quand je me suis réveillée, tu n'étais pas là...

Al : Tu viens de te réveiller... J'étais là.

W : Non... C'est ça qui s'est passé?

Al : Ouais... Je me suis conduit en imbécile ce soir-là.

W : Non. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que je comptais autant pour toi.

Al : Tu veux rire? Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

Il lui prit la main, puis il eut un long moment de silence. Willow posa alors sa main sur son ventre.

Al : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos du bébé?

W : Quoi?

Al : Le médecin m'a dit que tu étais enceinte...

W : Je n'arrivais pas à t'en parler. J'avais peur de ta réaction...

Al : Avoir un enfant avec toi aurait été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

W : Aurait?

Al : Euh... (il chercha ses mots) À cause de la chute que tu as faite...

W : Quoi?

Al : On a perdu le bébé...

W : Non...

Al : Je m'excuse...

Alex prit Willow dans ses bras et elle pleura pendant plusieurs minutes.

W : Je voulais vraiment avoir ce bébé.

Al : On en aura d'autres... Je te le promets. Mais... Comment? Je veux dire, on s'est toujours protégé.

W : Pas toujours... Pas la première fois...

Al : Hum... C'est vrai... Je n'y ai jamais pensé.

W (changeant tout à coup de sujet) : L'infirmière a dit que tu étais ici depuis mon arrivée à l'hôpital... Anya n'a rien dit? Elle va t'en vouloir.

Al : Anya et moi c'est fini... Elle a trouvé la lettre que je t'avais écrite. Tu l'avais oublié à l'appartement. Elle est arrivée ici un matin, en colère, parce que j'étais avec toi, puis elle a fait toute une scène, ici, dans cette chambre, puis elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Je n'ai presque pas eu le temps de m'expliquer.

W : Je suis désolée.

Al : C'est mieux ainsi.

W : Tu crois?

Al : Oui, je n'aimais plus Anya. Non, je l'aimais mais pas autant que j'aurais dû. Pas autant que je ne t'aime toi.

W : Alex...

Al : Je sais... Je ne veux rien forcer. Tu es avec Tara...

W : Tu n'as pas essayé d'aller parler à Anya en dehors de l'hôpital.

Al : Non, je ne pouvais pas te laisser.

W : J'étais dans le coma, je ne me serais même pas rendu compte de ton absence.

Al : J'avais besoin de rester avec toi, d'accord?

W : Bon, d'accord. Tara, elle a été prévenue?

Al : Oui, elle est passé quelques fois te voir. Chaque fois qu'elle t'a rendue visite, je la laissais seule avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

W : Tu lui as parlé?

Al : Plus ou moins. On se parlait, mais pas de conversations approfondies.

W : Elle sait que je suis réveillée?

Al : Non... (il mit sa main sur son visage) J'ai complètement oublié d'avertir qui que ce soit.

W : C'est pas grave.

Al : Will, je t'...

Tara entra dans la chambre.

T : Salut Alex, des changements?

W : Salut ma belle.

T : Willow! Tu es réveillée!

Al : Je vais être dehors...

Alex sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux amoureuses toutes seules. Willow le regarda partir, l'air un peu triste.

T : Tu vas bien?

W : Oui, ça va...

T : On s'est beaucoup inquiété.

W : Oui, je sais.

T : Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé?

W : Oui, Alex m'a raconté.

T : Il a été à tes côtés toute la semaine.

W : Je sais.

T : Il a eu vraiment peur pour toi.

W : Je sais.

T : Je l'ai souvent entendu te parler. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il disait mais...

W : Tu as entendu?

T : Oui... Il t'aime beaucoup.

W : C'est mon meilleur ami.

T : Il t'aime beaucoup plus qu'un ami.

Willow ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'Alex l'aimait. Il le lui avait déjà dit, et il avait l'intention de lui redire quand Tara est arrivé. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle aimait Alex. Willow regarda Tara, celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

T : J'ai parlé à Anya...

W : Ah non... Tara...

T : C'est correct Willow.

W : Je ne voulais pas... C'est arrivé comme ça...

T : C'est beau, je ne veux pas d'explications. À vrai dire, je m'y attendais...

W : Quoi?

T : Tout le monde voit bien que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, il y a cette connexion entre vous deux, et vous vous connaissez depuis toujours... Vous ne pouvez rien vous cacher.

W : Mais je t'aime Tara.

T : Je t'aime aussi, mais je sais que tu l'aimes...

W : Alex c'est mon ami, et ça a été mon premier amour, il y aura toujours une place dans mon cœur pour lui. Mais je t'aime.

T : Willow, on peut rester amies, de bonnes amies... Mais je ne veux pas être celle qui a séparé deux âmes sœurs.

Willow ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Tara ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

T : Je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle s'approcha du lit et l'embrassa.

T : Considérons ça comme un baiser d'adieu.

W : Non...

T : Willow, tu ne comprends pas...

W : Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire? Tu me jettes dans les bras d'Alex et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire?

T : Je ne te jette pas dans les bras d'Alex, je te laisse le choix de vivre une vie heureuse avec ton âme sœur, tout le monde sait que c'est lui, et pas moi.

Elle la prit dans ses bras.

T : On se revoit à ta sortie de l'hôpital. Je viendrai te voir chez toi, si tu veux.

W : Oui, je veux. Je suis sensé sortir demain.

T : Alors, on se voit demain. Bye.

Willow lui fit un signe de la main, puis Tara sortit de la chambre et chercha Alex. Il était à la machine à café. Elle s'approcha de lui, les yeux rougis.

Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

T : Rien... Je venais juste t'avertir que je quittais.

Al : Tu as pleuré?

T : Oui... Mais ça va, je t'assure. C'est pour une bonne cause.

Al : Euh... Je ne comprends rien.

T : Vas voir Willow.

Al : Euh... Ok.

T : À demain.

Al : À demain.

Alex se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie avec son café. Il regarda par la fenêtre avant d'entrer. Willow était assise dans son lit, elle pleurait. Il entra.

Al : Pourquoi tu pleures?

W : Tara vient de me laisser.

Al : Quoi?

W : Elle a appris pour nous...

Al : Je suis désolé...

W : Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas se mettre entre deux âmes sœurs. (elle le regarda et sourit) Elle croit qu'on est des âmes sœurs.

Al : Tu crois ça?

W : J'en sais rien. Et toi?

Al : Peut-être.

Ils restèrent tous les deux en silence. Alex brisa le silence après plusieurs minutes.

Al : Mais je ne te mérite pas.

W : Pourquoi tu crois ça?

Al : Je n'ai jamais été un meilleur ami digne de ce nom...

W : Tu es le meilleur meilleur ami que la Terre est portée. Et je suis contente que tu sois le mien.

Al : Je suis celui qui passe son temps à te blesser.

W : Non, tu es celui qui me rend heureuse.

Al : Je t'aime.

W : Je t'aime aussi.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa.

Al : Tu sais quand tu pourras sortir?

W : Probablement demain.

Al : Je vais rester ici cette nuit encore.

W : Non, vas te reposer, tu es ici depuis une semaine.

Al : Je ne t'abandonnerai pas seule ici. Je vais rester à tes côtés toute la nuit, et demain je te ramènerai à la maison.

W : Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Al : Non, mais je veux le faire.

Elle se déplaça dans son lit, lui faisant une place pour qu'il se couche à côté d'elle.

W : Couche-toi.

Alex obéit immédiatement. Ils étaient couché l'un à côté de l'autre, se faisant face. Alex replaça la mèche de cheveu qu'elle avait devant les yeux et lui caressa la joue. Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il resta plusieurs minutes à écouter la respiration de son amie et ferma les yeux. Ils s'endormirent en pensant à leur vie ensemble. Enfin réunis.

_FIN_

...

_Note de l'auteur : Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire! Une petite review s'il vous plaît )_


End file.
